Unconditional Bonds
by ChasingJudai
Summary: A retelling of GX season 3 only with more friendship and more character analysis. Also, this includes my perspective of what could of happened in between season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I've always liked the bonds in Yugioh Gx, especially the one between Johan and Judai, but I always thought maybe they could use a little bit more development. This fanfic takes place during episode 108 and expands to the end of season 3. I add in a little bit of my take of what could've happened in those episodes. This is like a retelling. The same events happen but only different things occur.I also won't be writing a lot of duels in this fanfic unless they're brand new and not ones that have been shown in the episodes. There are a few pairings in this story along with friendship fanfic includes oc's so if you don't like oc's this might not be the fanfic for you. I also kinda of go more into the character's past backgrounds. I'm trying to keep the characters in canon characterization so if any of you could tell me whether someone seems out of character please tell me! Thanks for reading! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh Gx. If I did, I would've scooped Judai up and taken him home with me,lol.

Chapter 1: Sho's Desperate Plea For Understanding

Sho was running away from all of those unhelpful statements. "Obviously, I duel to win! To defend my pride! The great Manjoume has a great reason for dueling!," Chazz explained, pumping his fist on his chest before a cocky laugh escaped his lips. That wasn't the help Sho wanted for his dueling.

"Those duelists look so calm," Kenzan stated, looking at Jim and Adrian's calm sharing of why they duel. That didn't make Sho feel any better in his pursuit of passionate dueling rather it made him, feel like he didn't fit in. "Surely, someone can help," Sho had hoped, running through the duel academy grounds until he caught sight of Judai and Johan.

A faint smile had grown on Sho's worried face. Judai would offer helpful advice. He always did with his optimistic disposition. "Anki!," Sho shouted, trying to catch his breath. Just how long had he been running to escape those non beneficial reasons for dueling? Well, no matter, none of that mattered to Sho as now he was with his real big brother.

"What's wrong, Sho?," Judai asked, lifting his eyebrow in confusion at why Sho had even been running. Sho's face grew worried, but he had to release the weight crushing his insides. "My goal is to respect my opponent in dueling, but… I worry that my efforts are in vain instead of a true dueling passion and I can't lose my brother's title of Hell Kaiser," Sho confessed as he remembered Kaiser's cold glare in the last duel he had with him. "No one needs respect for a duel!," Kaiser had claimed, but Sho couldn't believe a word of it. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

"What...should I do?," Sho asked, desperately needing a reply. "Hmm," Judai hummed, much to the disappointment of Sho. "Is that all you can say? Don't you have any advice to help me?," Sho asked, hoping that Judai would come out and say something to lift the crushing weight of thoughts sinking into his skull heavily.

"Well, all I really think about is having a fun duel," Judai admitted, not sure of what else to say at the particular moment. "Well...What if I can't have a dueling passion like you do, Aniki? What if…," Sho was going to begin to ramble on about his insecurities when Judai had cut him off mid process with a line that made something inside Sho snap.

"Well, I guess you and I are two different people," Judai stated briefly as if the comment had no drastic effect on Sho's inner state. Sho couldn't believe it. Out of all the people to deliver advice, Sho always thought Judai would have the most useful advice to give. "I had hoped you would have something helpful to say, but I guess that was a false hope," Sho had stated, tears pricking the edges of his eyes, before he ran away holding his breath to keep from wailing out a mixture of anger and sadness.

"Wait!," Johan had called out, raising his hand but Sho decided he would not have any more false hopes. Sho simply wanted to be alone now. Judai, on the other hand, remained unphased by the whole situation, nonchalantly shuffling his deck of heroes with a big smile slapped on his face.

"Judai, Sho asked for your advice,"Johan stated, sulking at the fact that Sho didn't wait to hear the advice he would of gladly given. "And I gave him it. I'm sure Sho will be fine since I have complete faith in him!," Judai smiled, staring off at Sho's retreating form. "Judai, there's...a difference between survival and living," Johan begun and Judai shot him a confused glare that practically screamed out a "What do you mean!?"

"As a young child, when I first got the Crystal Beast deck by Pegasus instead of getting praise for it, many kids would always try to steal them from me since they were jealous. I'd run everywhere just to track them down and luckily, I'd get them back. My Crystal Beasts are my family and when they got kidnapped, I was unaware that they would always feel sad about themselves, as if they didn't deserve to be a friend to me. They would spend time with me, laughing, but I also felt a bit at fault for making them worry so much and they were unaware of that I was feeling sad just like them."

"One day, I bought them jewerly from the store with a keychain that had "Love Johan" on it since I was so relieved that I had rescued them. It would be a reminder that no matter how far apart we were, we always had each other's backs, whether we were unaware of how each other was when I tried to put it on them, it slipped right through them. I'd pout so much that I was pretty sure smoke was coming out of my ears. Right at that moment, I saw a few more kids in my neighbourhood walk by."

"They were all talking about how nice it would be if they could see the spirits of their duel monsters so they could know whether they were happy or not. At the time, my duel spirits began to confess about how sad they felt about their position as my protector and I told them about how sad I was being the wielder of their protector. We both laughed about how we were unaware of each other's feelings, happy about how we can relate to each other." "I decided I'd be considerate of people even if I didn't know whether they were sad or not. The end result is fun since everyone knows how much they enjoy each other's presence."

I mean, ideas of friendship are nice but that's all they are," Johan had explained, a faint smile spreading his lips. "It's great to believe in your friends but in the end, a person with no actions can survive and still live. That may seem nice. Not trying, but how will your friends know you love them if you don't show them in your actions? There's a fine difference between survival and living."

Judai was taken aback by what Johan had said and also felt a pang of guilt in his heart at how inconsiderate Sho might have saw him as now. "Now, now, Judai, no sulking now. I'm sure we've all done what you've done at some point. We're all human beings with imperfections. For now, let's think of what to do to cheer up Sho," Johan urged, patting Judai on the back.

"But what if I mess up again?," Judai questioned, his shoulders slumping down in shame. "If you mess up, at least Sho knows that you atleast tried instead of surviving with no efforts and if you try despite thinking you mess up, Sho knows that you care enough to share your imperfections with him," Johan stated, a smile growing on his lips. "Are you going to try or not?" Judai screamed enthusiastically. "I'll do it!"

Author's Note: Aww, I love Johan and Judai. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Leave a review please. Thanks! ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Belief in Sho

"Wow! It's an elemental hero flare wingman plushie!," Judai gushed, excitedly searching through his wallet. "Judai, we're at the duel toy shop to shop for Sho's gift to make him feel better," Johan chided, pulling Judai by his Ostris Red jacket collar to keep him on task. "But,but, Elemental Hero Flare Wingman, come back!," Judai shouted, his hands reaching for the plushie in vain as Johan dragged him away. "Now, we just have to shop for," Johan had begun before he was distracted by the Amethyst Cat keychain on the shelfs.

"Amethyst Cat!," Johan shouted, shaking Judai by the shoulders in excitement. "Look! Look, Judai! It's an Amethyst Cat Keychain!" Judai looked rather bored and imitated Johan from before. "We're here to shop for Sho's gift, Johan," Judai chided this time as Johan cleared his throat to regain his calm position.

'' You said that Sho has a roid type deck, correct?," Johan asked for clarification. "Yeah, so what if we got him this Ambulance Rescueroid plushie?," Judai questioned, holding it up to Johan's face. "That works. It's a 1000 yen isn't it?," Johan asked, getting out his wallet to check how much he had.

"Wow, that'll take up all of my money and I really wanted my Amethyst Cat keychain but Sho is worth more than that!""How much do you have, Judai?" "2000 yen," Judai stated, examining the shop for anything else that may be good for Sho. "Sho's favorite food is grilled fish sandwich so I guess I'll also spend the remainder of my money just for Sho."

Johan and Judai left the shop, talking about card game strategies to help Sho out in his battles, all the way to Judai's dorm room. They were perfectly serene, until all of the sudden Winged Kuriboh had come with fatigue edged in it's features. "What's up Winged Kuriboh?," Johan asked, following it out into the woods with Judai.

Judai stopped only to see Sho hanging tightly from a rope and a duelist with a golden duel disk. "O'Brien! Why are you doing this!?," Johan asked, but no response came from O'Brien. He was too focused on his duel with Judai. Johan decided to take this opportunity to sneak off to Sho.

"Well, if you didn't summon a monster that turn it wouldn't have been as fun!," Judai had explained playfully, fiddling with the cards in his hand. "Aniki really doesn't care about me. All that matters is his satisfaction," Sho had mumbled mournfully, as he hung down from the rope, the sea suddenly seeming inviting.

"Sho," Johan said,crouching over the tree branch Sho hung from. "That's not true. Judai told me that he believes in you so much that he thought that you would be able to find your own solution. He thought that you would understand that and that would be enough for you." Sho looked up at Judai set another monster on the field before relaxing his muscles.

"You seem rather relaxed for one whose friend is being held hostage," O'Brien commented, keeping a stoic glare on the card he had set down. "That's because I believe Sho is brave enough to withstand a situation like this. If he could stand up against the Hell Kaiser, then this pain is nothing compared to what he's gone through before!"

"So that's what it was, Aniki," Sho smiled, feeling happy about himself. Unfortunately, the rope snapped at that very moment. "Not yet! I can't die when I just found out that's how Aniki feels about me!," Sho thought in panic, raising his hands in frenetic paces before he felt something warm clasp onto his hand.

"I got you, Sho!," Johan reaffirmed reassuringly, pulling him up onto firm ground. Sho felt relief wash over him. He could still live to tell Aniki thank you. Although, the next sight Sho lived through was Aniki falling along with his opponent. "Aniki! Aniki!" was all Judai could hear before the world turned pitch black on him.

"Judai was just having a duel," Johan had explained to Nurse Fonda over and over yet she constantly denied that scenario. "That can't be it. He's in serious condition," Fonda examined, concerned for the young boy's well being. "Why am..I here?," Judai inquired, glancing up at his friends worried faces and the white walls behind them.

"Aniki!," Sho had shouted, a mixture of relief and concern filling his heart to the brim. "What's wrong Sho? Your face…,"Judai asked,smiling despite his fatigue. "Aniki! I promise I won't lose sight of my path anymore! I'll move forward on my own to make you happier since you enjoy looking over my progress from afar! Since we're both people that can have faith in each other no matter how hard the circumstances are! I'll work hard as a Ra Yellow for the two of us," Sho solemnly pledged.

"I'm proud of you,Sho," Judai stated before drifting off into sleep yet again. "He's fine. He's just resting," Fonda informed to subdue any growing concerns in Johan and Sho. "Well, I'm going to duel to show that I believe Aniki will be up no matter how far I might be from here. He's done all the believing for me so I might as well return the favor!," Sho resolved, running away with a confident grin. "Ah! Wait for me, Sho!," Johan pleaded, racing after Sho. "I wanted to say I'm sorry!" Sho stopped, confused at what Johan could have possibly meant by that.

Author's Note: Sho and Judai's bond is so sweet. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I'm really sorry because I forgot to include Kenzan in this chapter and I don't want anyone excluded from the lovely friendship circle, ya know!? Also, get ready for awesome Jim time! Thanks for reading! Please leave a review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You're Sorry? Oh Plesiosaur to the Crocs

"Sorry. What could you possibly be sorry for?," Sho questioned, bewildered. "I feel as though I may be interfering with your friendship with Judai. Ever since he met me, he's spent a lot of time with me but I never took your feelings into consideration so I wanted to..apologize! I don't want you to be excluded,"Johan explained, bowing his head to ring out how sincere his apology was.

Sho had stared for a moment before bursting into gales of laughter. "Wow, pfft..despite being similar to Aniki ha ha , you seem a lot more cautious about what you do," Sho replied, unable to withstand his laughing. "Aniki has a good gift of making friends with anyone he meets and if anything, I'm always happy to meet whoever he meets. I don't want Aniki to be reserved for me only. I want everyone to see how great he is as a person just like I have!"

Johan stood up dumbfounded, before cracking into a smile. Sho continued,"Just hearing about him makes me feel 's just how Aniki is. Someone whose loyalty never ends despite the distance." "Perhaps ideas isn't as bad. True, it's not actions but still having a mind that is able to view others confidently straightforward is better than a wavering resolve. Judai seems to be a good leader in that case," Johan pondered.

"There was this one time where Judai even encouraged everyone in the Ostris Dorm to win duels by eating fried shrimp," Sho explained, fondness at the memory causing Johan to snap out of his deep thoughts. Sho thought back to the day to when Judai had been selling the shrimp he had gotten from fishing.

"Shrimp for 200 yen!," Judai had shouted, waving his plate of food around as most of the students disregarded the eager brunette. "Aniki! What are you doing? I thought that was your favorite food," Sho asked, raising his brow at whatever Judai was up to this time. "Sho, can I trust you with a secret?," Judai asked.

Sho nodded right away as Judai whispered ,"I've been selling shrimp for months so that I can finally get that Elemental Hero Flare Wingman plushie." "Aniki, is that all?," Sho asked, not knowing why he had thought the secret would be anything serious. This was Judai after all.

"I really can't see why no one is buying these though. I mean I always feel pumped up eating fried shrimp before a duel!," Judai announced,making all the Ostris Red students stop in realization. "Out of all of us Judai has the highest winning ratio," one of the students said. "Maybe the secret behind his dueling is the fried shrimp," one had added in.

All of the Ostris Red students had bombarded Judai with cash making avidity well up in Judai's eyes. "Everyone! Thank you! I could cry tears of joy," Judai stated before finishing with "I'm still broke." "And then everyone that had eaten Aniki's shrimp had won so many duels. Aniki is really amazing!," Sho concluded, remembering the memory as if it was yesterday.

"That sounds like Judai," Johan said with a smile, before thinking "I'm not sure if eating fried shrimp really means you'll win duels though." "Hey Sho, can I have a tag duel with you?," Johan had asked,a bit more comfortable now that he had let his apology out. "Sure. Why not?," Sho responded casually, glancing at the first card he had used in his first tag duel with Judai.

"Shield Crash allows you to break through one monster in defense mode.""It's small, but I remember when Aniki wanted it for his deck. I guess just like this card, Aniki broke through my defenses of excuses of why I can't be a duelist."

"I really like the card, Monster Reincarnation," Johan admitted, searching for it in his deck. "To me it means bringing someone important to you back from a dark mistake so that they can see newness again.""I hope that if you and Judai were ever to have an error, I'd be able to put in my own personal input on the problem to help and I hope that you'll never be afraid to show any new sides of you two's personalities to me."

"Let's shake hands on it then," Sho commanded, extending his hand to Johan who gladly took it. "To believing in each other for better or worse," Johan promised before running off with Sho for tag duels. Johan was sure that he and Sho were off to a good start in their friendship anyway. That was because he would take in account whatever was new to him to be considerate of those significant to him.

Johan wanted to be active in friendship not just concerned with ideas of it. It was just as he had told Judai before, no one would know of his love and affection for them if he hadn't shown them in actions. He had learned something new about Sho today. Sho was a friend that aimed high and never low whether it was to improve himself or please his friends. He had a good reason to live but then again, Johan didn't really believe anyone in the world had a bad reason for living. Perhaps that was mere optimism without caution influenced by Judai. Maybe…

Somewhere, far off in the distance, Kenzan had been loitering around the forest. He was unaware that a person carrying a crocodile on his back would soon meet him and it was vice-versa for the duelist with the crocodile. The duelist with the crocodile had been thinking back to past memories floating around in his head.

"Amazing, Jim! All of your archaeologists findings have been accurate so far," a man with chiseled features had complimented, his emerald eyes shining with tenderness. The man was wearing lightweight clothing like a simple white t-shirt accompanied by black pants. "You should've seen me and Karen, Dad! It was amazing how much Karen could dig to help me uncover the artifacts! We make a good team, don't we, Karen?," Jim said all in too fast of a rush for both the man and Karen to catch but they were smiling none the less.

"Son, why do you want to be an archaeologist?," the man had asked waiting eagerly for Jim's answer as he held closely onto his hand, leading him through grassy plains with the sun burning hotter than ever. "That's easy, Father!,"Jim answered, confident in what he was about to impart. "You know how everyone talks about living towards the future or in the present. Well, I wanna know about the past. What made the person who they are in the present and the future. If we're suppose to live to start, then we might as well start at the beginning mark of what is gonna become greatness."

Karen growled in agreement and Jim's father picked him up and placed him on his shoulders. "Well, I'm happy to have a son that thinks so much about people. Today, I'll be carrying you home," Jim's father said and Jim smiled, wrapping his arms around his father's neck in rapture.

Jim had snapped out of his recollection as the stone he was hammering was finally starting to reveal something.

"Aren't you that new duelist?," a masculine voice questioned. Jim looked up to see the owner of the voice in a Ra Yellow jacket with a dinosaur locket around his neck. "Why yes. I'm Jim and this is Karen. Who might you be?," Jim introduced. "The name is Kenzan Tyranno. Pleasure to meet ya," Kenzan said, a toothy grin spreading on his face.

"Found it!," Jim shouted, uncovering two huge bones of some sort. "What's that?," Kenzan inquired, crouching down to get a better look at the new discovery. "It's a fossil of some sort. I'm not sure which but my fossil manual should be able to tell me," Jim explained, flipping through the pages to make sure his guess was right. He guessed that one was a dragon fossil and another was a fish fossil and to Jim's luck, he was right.

"Wow, no way! How cool, but why are you doing this instead of dueling?,"Kenzan questioned, a peculiar expression crossing his face. "Every great duelist needs a break to rest the mind for new strategies. What brings you here?," Jim asked placing the fossil in his nearby knapsack.

"Well, I remember that this is where I had dueled a few of my friends here and I wanted to see it again for old time's sake," Kenzan replied, thinking back to his duel with Judai and Sho, vowing to the two of him that he would "evolve." "I'm glad that places of the past exist like this so you can see how far you've progressed."

"Ah,"Jim sighed in peaceful understanding. "While it may seem old, Karen and I like to keep revisiting our discoveries simply since it fill us with nice feelings of what we held important to us in the first place." Kenzan and Jim smiled, cheerful that they could connect to each other in some way. "Would you like to keep this fish fossil as a memento? Karen and I would be happy if we could share past souls with more people," Jim asked,smiling in excitement.

" ,maybe I'll see you around,"Kenzan stated, as he took the fish fossil and Jim stated "Me too. Let's let each other know of previous places we may have been." This had made Kenzan exceedingly jubilant as he felt as though someone really understood him. Kenzan did not want to live in the past but rather view it cheerfully in his present form. Sho had always runned towards the future based on what if scenarios while Judai had lived in the present, making the most out of any moment.

That wasn't a bad thing. Sho not wanting to meet his dreadful what if scenarios had made him strive to be better as a duelist and Judai was able to be confident himself to uplift others. Kenzan simply contrasted with them as he wanted to always keep his progress at a constant rate based off neither the present or the future but just the past.

He often wondered though if friends were suppose to be the exact same since he was always told friendships involved having something in common and if he didn't deserve to call Judai "Aniki" when another person viewing him as that didn't have the exact route of life yet they were suppose to be his friend.

Yet, he remembered that friends did not have to be the same because when he first met Judai he was sad at the friends that always abandoned him and yet Judai welcomed him with open arms, despite his sadness greatly differing from Judai's happiness. Kenzan was happy at his own evolution of understanding and was even more happy to keep sharing it with Jim,Judai,and Sho and Johan.

Author's Note: Woo-hoo! We got a mixture of friendship interactions between Kenzan, Jim, Judai, Sho, and Johan! I'm so happy! About Monster Reincarnation being in Johan's deck, if you look very close at his hand in episode 107 you'll see it. Also, did any of you guys feel like the interactions between Sho,Johan,Jim,and Kenzan were too short? Let me know please. Also, next chapter should be when my very first oc appears so I hope you look forward towards that. Thanks for reading! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Thanks! Who's The New Girl?

Sho stood in front of the hospital door, exhaling a deep breath. Behind him, Johan placed a calm,reassuring hand on his shoulder, with his lips curling upward. The two of them had felt a little tired from all of the tag dueling they had done yesterday but they had tried to think nothing of it.

They simply thought their fatigue was a minor side less, nothing more. Sho had been a little nervous about Judai's condition but Johan had urged him to shoot his worries away. Kenzan had also attended them placing a hand on Sho's shoulder to ward off any lingering doubts.

Sho breathed out again, before slamming the door open, hoping to see Judai feeling better. "Good morning, Aniki!," Sho hollered, trying to drown out any doubts popping up in his head. "How are you feeling?," Kenzan asked before sweatdropping at the sight before him. Judai sat

on the bed, stuffing his face with the two bentos before him.

"You don't look sick at all!," Sho and Kenzan yelled in disbelief while Johan simply laughed at their reactions. "I told you that you shouldn't have lost sleep over Judai last night. He seems to be fully recovered," Johan lightly reprimanded. "Oh no worries Sho. I can chow all of this down," Judai said light-heartedly in between mouthfuls of his food.

"That wasn't what I was worried about Aniki!," Sho yelled before his lips twitched up a little into a grin at Judai's restoration. Asuka and Blair stood at the side of Judai's bed, watching Judai in disbelief at how fast he could scarf down the food the two of them had made. "Well, I made Judai a bento after hearing about his condition hoping it would help him restore his energy, but it doesn't even seem like he lost any of it to begin with," Asuka remarked, sometimes wondering if her efforts for the boy were in vain with his speedy recuperations.

"And I made him one with love," Blair interjected briefly, enunciating the word "love" which caused Asuka to simply roll her eyes. Nurse Fonda paced around, flipping over the neat pages on her clipboard. "Still, Judai you should rest. These reports claim that you couldn't move yesterday even if you wanted to yet there still no known cause to your extreme fatigue. Your body comes first," Nurse Fonda warned, but all Judai paid attention to was cramming the two bentos into his face.

"Aaah! Oh no!," Judai had screamed, breaking out of his peaceful relationship with his food. "What? What is it, Aniki? Do you feel bad?" Sho began to bombard him with questions. "I can't believe I forgot the "thing!"Johan,you promised to remind me about something as important as this," Judai whined, causing Johan to look at him rather perplexed.

"The thing?,"Johan repeated, raising his eyebrow while trying to figure out what Judai even meant. "Yes. The thing! You were suppose to remind me," Judai said again, waggling his finger at Johan accusedly. As realization dawned on Johan he quickly joined in with Judai's whining about the thing.

"Johan. You agreed to tell me in case I forgot," Judai accused panickedly. "Sorry. I forget as much as you do,Judai," Johan replied with a nervous smile as he scratched his cheek. "The thing? Asuka I also forgot," Blair joined in too which Asuka responded with "I could say the same for me." "I also forgot," Kenzan admitted, nervously smiling along with Johan.

By now, Sho couldn't have been even more confused as to what everyone forgotten about. "What are you guys talking about?," Sho piped up causing everyone's glances of worry and panic to now be directly aimed at him. Judai and Johan quickly interlocked their arms into Sho's before dragging him out of the hospital.

"Eh!? What are you guys doing!? Let me go," Sho hollered, wildly dangling his feet as he struggled to be released from Judai and Johan's grip. "Sorry buddy, but I'm taking you to the red dorm. It's for your own good. Craaaap! And I really told Johan to remind me," Judai apologized, ignoring Sho's demand.

"Sorry, Judai, but we remembered now right?,"Johan responded,alarmed that Judai couldn't still just move on from the mistake he had made. "But...this was important!," Judai complained. "Judai, I'm the one who helped you come up with the idea for this thing," Johan reasoned. Judai pondered for a second before screaming "Gaaah! Fine, but next time if we plan awesome events like this you gotta tell me."

Sho didn't understand what this was about nor why Judai and Johan kept fighting over some "thing" they had planned or how he even was included in this mess. "All I know is that sometimes I can't put up with hyperactive people like you guys!," Sho screamed, voicing his last thought aloud, as he also caught sight of Kenzan, Asuka, and Blair joining Judai and Johan's race, and the ongoing calls of Fonda calling Judai to come back and get more rest.

By the time Sho had stopped struggling, he was tossed onto a comfy surface that cushioned his fall. He realized that it had been his dorm bed and by the time he had lifted his head to see everyone, he saw Judai holding a wooden basket with a light covering to keep whatever was inside of it a secret.

"Here you go, Sho. It's just a gift from all of us," Judai explained happily and Sho hesitantly took the wooden basket, unwrapping the covering before his eyes lit up at the contents of the gift. "It's an Ambulance Rescueroid plushie! I've always wanted one but I could never afford it since I'm kind of broke,hehe," Sho announced, gleefully delighted as he hugged the red fur of the Ambulance Rescueroid close to his face.

"Well, don't stop there. There's more," Johan informed, grateful for Sho's giddiness at his gift. Sho rummaged through the basket and pulled out a blue package that was labeled "Grilled Fish Sandwich" and a white see-through package, full of cassette tapes and labeled "Dueling Lessons and Watching Examples".

"This is my favorite food and I really needed these tapes for my dueling improvement as a Ra Yellow! Did you guys all really do this for me?," Sho asked, feeling as if he was beholden to all of them now. "Well, I bought the Ambulance Rescueroid Plushie while Johan bought the grilled fish sandwich ," Judai answered. "Asuka and I bought the dueling lesson tapes from a sale at the academy's library," Blair explained.

"Aren't you forgetting someone? There's still one more gift, Marufuji-Senpai! And it's the best gift anyone could give their friend,"Kenzan boasted, a burst of overconfidence overflowing him as he saw Sho snatch up the fish fossil that was left in the gift basket. Sho gazed at it, bewildered at what to do with a fish fossil.

"It's a.. fish fossil," Sho uttered, trying his best to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "Sure, it may seem like a fossil, but it represents something more than that,"Kenzan beamed. "It represents how it's great how places of the past exist to show how far we progress. It shows I'm happy with my evolution of understanding with you and Judai. It's to show that I couldn't be any more happier as my past helped shape who I am as a person now. If I hadn't met you and Judai in the past, I might still been sulking with how many friends abandon me. So thanks for being there, Sho."

Sho grinned before bowing his head and uttering out many thanks to everyone for their consideration. "The "thing" you guys were talking about really makes sense now.""And this also explains why Johan claimed he had to tell everyone about the "thing" for me yesterday. "But Aniki, why did you do it? You didn't have to and neither did you Johan." The question hung in the air and Judai had to let out an awkward cough before letting out his purpose behind his generosity.

"It's because,"Judai had begun, striving to formulate proper words. "Sho, I really do have complete faith in your passion as duelist, but you don't really know I care about you if I don't show with actions. I wanted to prove that I really do support you even if it seems like my advice before wasn't useful."

"Well, I just didn't want your feelings to go unconsidered," Johan began, awkwardly coughing like Judai." I don't really know how you feel inside. It's like how the o in do stands for one while the e in help stands for everyone. I can't do anything for you because it is your decision of what your passion will be as a duelist, but I can at least try to help and support you even if I'm not you and aware of all the negative feelings you're going through."

Sho sat there on his bed, with his mouth gaping open in front of Judai and Johan who were grinning but still running their fingers through their hair, in an attempt to distract them from any of the growing nervousness at their purposes. They were both not really good at expressing all this "profound" reasoning as they were both people that just acted first and thought later, but they still cared about the people close to them being happy, even if they weren't well aware of what the person was going through.

With Judai, it was him rather being oblivious, and simply thinking beliefs would triumph over actions most of the time anyway in friendship but for Johan, it was rather him being unsure and always having the best intentions for others first whether he was aware of their feelings or not. Sho had to try to withhold a chuckle at the similarity of the two standing before him before uttering many thanks again. "Well, I say we celebrate with a duel. I decided that I would be battling against the new duelist, Jim! He's the one who helped me get Sho that fossil anyway,'' Kenzan interrupted Sho's boatload of sailing many thanks.

"Sure. Sounds good to me," Johan responded rearing to see what type of deck Kenzan used. "Oh yeah! I can't miss a duel!," Judai shouted enthusiastically, perking up at being able to see what deck the new student used. Sho would of told the three boys to not talk about a duel at a sentimental moment like this but the truth was he didn't mind their hyperactive energy at all. It also made him feel passionate about dueling. "Wait for me guys!," Sho yelled, rushing towards their retreating figures out of his dorm room.

Blair and Asuka stayed behind. Asuka was about to leave to see Kenzan's duel due to Blair not liking her presence being anywhere close to her until she had thought her ears were playing tricks on her with Blair muffling out a strained "Wait." "What is it?," Asuka drawled, ready for Blair to announce many causes of why she likes Judai and why she shouldn't even think about getting close to him.

"Um, I wanted your help,"Blair muttered, fidgeting uncomfortably at this being the day she begs for help from her love rival. "See, I'm only... eleven years old and I don't really have many friends my age so I feel a little left out or like I'm overly clingy to Judai or to anyone of that matter because of this."

"Whenever I try to make friends, I stutter and mess up, claiming that this wouldn't happen if I was older. Classmates gossip about me not deserving to be in this school due to my young age and I can't become friends with anyone since they all want me to be older!""However, -San, you're actually mature despite how childish and stupid I am sometimes."

"You never yell at me or discourage me from pursuing Judai. You act like a real grown up! Can you teach me to be mature like you? I know it seems like the only one on my mind is Judai all the time, but I also want to fulfill my personal goal of just making friends!" Asuka was taken aback by all of this coming from Blair, before smiling as she placed her hand on the top of Blair's blue mop of hair.

"That's cute, but don't rush your childhood," Asuka advised, loving that she could be like an older role model. After all, Blair was still a kid. She may know how to duel, but she still needed someone to look up to. "Don't touch my hair!," Blair lashed out, smoothing out the strands Asuka had playfully ruffled.

"Fine,fine. But if you want to make friends, you have to give them room too," Asuka replied, only to see Blair clenching her teeth tight with smokes of anger poking out of either side of her ears. "But I want to have friends so I won't feel alone!,"Blair childishly screeched, attempting to fight the oncoming tears by gritting her teeth hard.

"Is it really lonely being alone or being surrounded by the wrong people that make you feel alone?," Asuka questioned, solemnly eyeing Blair's pouting form. Blair thought back to all of the nasty retorts she had received about dueling because of her age and allowed some of Asuka's words to sink in for awhile.

Blair hadn't really felt insecure about making friends even when she was alone until those nasty retorts had made her feel alone."People will only really love someone once they respect their freedom of choice because maturity is not I love you because I need you. Maturity is I need you because I love you and I'll do whatever I can to make you seem comfortable," Asuka elucidated, glad that the words she was saying was sinking into Blair's mind.

"It wouldn't really make sense if I only had friends for self-validation,"Blair began somberly before smiling and breathing out "Thanks, mature Oneesan! Let me try to do it." Asuka wasn't expecting her to be that friendly that quickly. For a moment, Asuka was about to pat Blair's head again before she heard her mutter "You're still not getting my Judai." Oh well. At least, Asuka would get to be a mentor.

Meanwhile, Sho, Kenzan, Judai, and Johan were still bolting around the academy campus looking for Jim until Judai noticed another duel was going by. He saw a man in a obelisk blue outfit and a girl in a slifer red jacket. The opponent of the girl was looking rather cocky with his summoned Mother Spider that possessed an attack of 2300 and a defense of 1200. His life points of 2000 also made him feel superior in comparison to the girl's life points of 500.

The girl had a Beastking Barbaros out on the field, and it possessed an attack of 1900 and a defense of 1200. Judai had stopped to look at the Beastking since it's appearance had wildly aroused his interest, along with Johan. "So cool!," Judai and Johan simultaneously commented before smiling at each other's doppleganger antics.

Beastking had black paws and a black tail with a sharp red end. It had a golden tasset slicked tightly around it's waist and long tawny hair flowing out onto the his golden spikey helmet. His abdomen was practically a bare exposure of his brown fur and his grasp was a vermillion spear-like weapon which accompanied the azure shield he held in his other hand.

"Come on guys! I don't wanna keep Jim waiting!." Kenzan yelled, but that still didn't phase them the slightest. "Once Aniki sees a duel, he'll watch it to the end," Sho shrugged, used to Judai's typical dueling passion. "Mother Spider! Attack that girl's Beastking Barbabos!," the boy declared, haughtily watching the lavender spider attack with it's hind leg.

The girl's life points now dropped to 100 points, yet she seemed unphased by it. Instead, she was wearing a rather peaceful smile. Her opponent gazed at his hand that was full of spell, trap, and monster cards but decided against making any further moves. "I'll give you some time to be sorry for even having this duel by not doing anything else and ending my turn here," the boy stated, staring down at the girl in contempt.

Judai wanted to get a better look at who was the wielder of that amazing card he had witnessed. Even if it had been destroyed, it seemed cool to him. The wielder had long brunette hair cascading down to her waist and brown eyes that didn't seem scared at the drastic position of her life points.

She was wearing the slifer uniform with a white tank top accompanying her black pants, but Judai found it rather strange how he had never seen her before. "That's right. Blair said that there was a new girl at the school that scored the same as her on the written exam and that she was around our age, Aniki," Sho remembered, wondering how he could of possibly forgotten that.

"Oh," Judai breathed out before breaking out into a toothy grin. "Another recruit for the passionate slifers! Red is a pretty fun color!" Sho sweatdropped at Judai before turning to look at the duel. "I draw!," the girl began, glancing at what cards would help her in this moment. "I activate the field magic, Malefic World. This card allows me to choose three malefic monsters in my deck and you have to randomly choose one of them. The one's you don't choose are shuffled back into my deck."

The girl took the three malefic monsters and patiently waited for the man to choose. "Pointless squandering of time for you, but I choose the one on the right if that will make you better," the obelisk student replied to which the girl calmly ignored his retorts.

"When a malefic type monster is destroyed in battle, I can pay half of my life points to special summon Malefic Truth Dragon from my hand,"

Out onto the girl's field came a large golden scaley dragon with attack points of 5000 and defense points of 5000. Kenzan, Sho, Judai, Johan, and the girl's opponent's mouths gaped open in shock.

The girl's 100 life points shortly turned to 50 but that didn't discourage her at all. "Now! Attack my Malefic Truth Dragon!," the girl commanded and the dragon breathed out a golden blast of energy that not only shot away the boy's monster but also the entirety of his life points. "She beat the duel," Sho began, still in shock at what had occurred. "With only 50 life points left," Johan finished for him, also awestruck.

Judai was brimming with energy. He wanted to duel that girl right now just to see what else her deck had in store for her opponents. He had too. He needed to. He was about to chase after her until he felt a strong hand pull him back by the shoulder. "We gotta go see Jim," Kenzan reminded,hoping Judai would understand.

"But," Judai began before finding himself torn in what choices he had. He wanted to see what Jim's deck was like since he had never seen it before but he also wanted to challenge the fellow slifer he had seen. "Let's go," Kenzan stated, dragging Judai by the shoulder before he could protest any further.

He saw the girl have the Malefic Truth Dragon hunch over her shoulder as she ran off into the wind. "She can see duel spirits?," Judai thought, now really disappointed that he couldn't duel her. "You'll be able to duel her later. She is a slifer just like you," Johan reassured, watching the boy's face slowly morph into a smile.

"Probably not at the diner hall though. None of the slifers ever see her at the diner hall and she is in a separate room due to the principals not wanting her to room with any guys and Blair wasn't willing to give up her room either," Sho explained, but that hadn't crushed Judai's hope at all. He was determined to duel that girl and no one would stop him.

Author's Note: Phew, that was a lot to plan and write in my head, but I did it so yay! I always thought that Blair and Asuka deserve to have some type of friendship whether it be bonding over their love for Judai or their differences in levels of maturity. I think that as much as I love Yugioh, the females in the show don't really get enough character development. I want to try to delve into that in my fic as a side project but it won't take up most of the fic, just enough. I love how Judai and Johan are so oblivious to their friends sometimes but they still try to help them in whatever way they can. SO CUTE! I LOVE THEIR FRIENDSHIP! Also, you got a glimpse of my oc's deck. Do you like it? I'm not very good at writing duels so please tell me when I mess up. Expect to see more of her and also, next chapter, it's awesome JIM TIME! Woo-hoo! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: So Your Jim? Lets Have Our Duels Of Understanding

"How long do we have till we see Jim?," Sho asked, getting tired from walking a long time. "I know he's somewhere around here. He has to be," Kenzan retorted, until he felt something sharp and jagged hit him in a place that should not be hit and a scream erupted from him. It was Jim's crocodile, chomping on him as if it were nothing.

"Why me!?," Kenzan wailed as the cold hard ground met him. "Sorry, sorry! Easy Karen," Jim said, stroking the top of Karen's head which sent her in a state of bliss. "If you're going to keep a crocodile, do it with better control!," Kenzan rebuked, still rather uptight about the attack.

Jim returned to hammering a rock with a peaceful smile.

"Can you hear it, Karen? The fossils are calling out us. Though I can't hear it, I'm sure it's the same for our feelings. After all, listen has the same words as silent. Though, they probably won't like me bothering their sleep." "I don't think so. I'm sure they'll be happy just like how the heroes in my deck wait to be summoned," Judai piped up confidently.

"So, the name of your pet is Karen?," Judai questioned, unaware that this comment had Jim riled up a little. "No. Karen is not a pet meant to be tamed or kept for my companionship. Karen is my friend, who isn't forced to like me. Besides, it wouldn't be friendship if Karen wasn't freely choosing what she wanted," Jim sharply corrected, which took Judai aback. "S-sorry" was all Judai could mumble before Jim simply smiled.

"It's quite alright as long as you don't call Karen a pet again. I'm used to Karen being called that but it still gets on my nerves sometimes. Still, what happens back then just allows me to be newly careful about the now. The name is Jim by the way, nice to meet you," Jim introduced, holding out his hand.

Johan's words about being considerate of people's feelings had rang through Judai's ears again so he decided he would shake on Jim's hand and try not to make a slip up. "Judai. Judai Yuki!," Judai happily greeted, taking Jim's hand in a firm handshake. "I'm Johan!," Johan said, glad to meet a new duelist and Sho shared in his delight as he simply said,"I'm Sho!"

Jim took out a mini notebook and began to write something on it. "Huh? What are you doing?," Kenzan asked, gesturing towards the notebook. "Oh. I just write down people's names when I first meet them in this notebook," Jim explained briefly only to see confusion swelling in everyone's expressions.

"I like to record what people I have met. It's like when you have the same feelings yet they feel so new when it's shared with others. I wonder with all this repetition of the feelings in the past if people really need a reason to become friends with others. They don't have to be different as people will respect their differences, because it's something in them that they don't have and that makes them strive to be a better person. They can be similar as that will help people relate in what they do have and not feel alone in what they do have."

"Why do you need a reason? People are people. They all are equal having the same fates: rising and falling in the ups and downs of life." "I like your thinking, Jim! Who needs a reason to be friends? Most things you just do, ya know!?," Judai asked, exhilarated and growing into a great big smile.

Johan smiled too at the consideration of Jim. Kenzan also joined in the infectiousness cheerful grinning fest. He liked Jim. He didn't really care much about who people were as much as what they were, and he was glad that his friends were able to see this. Also, Kenzan had dinosaur D.N.A in his blood.

He being part animal could respect Jim's treatment of animals. "I wanted to have a duel with you," Kenzan requested, whipping out his duel disk in determination. "I'd be honored to duel you,"Jim smiled, getting out his deck. Kenzan wanted this. Jim was okay with the past, present, and future.

Jim appreciated how the past made people in the first place, he was comfortable living with what discoveries he had in the present, and he despite not knowing whether or not people would be nice or not in the future, he was comfortable with not having a reason to make friends. He was the complete opposite of Kenzan.

Kenzan had been abandoned multiple times when he first started duel academy and if people that weren't related to Judai in a way tried to speak with him, he thought the future of rejection would claim him. He thought he needed a reason to do something, something to prove his self-worth.

Kenzan did not treat the past or present as separate matters either. He thought of the past as furthering his progress and vice-versa for the present. Jim had treated the matters separately. In the evolution of understanding, Jim was Kenzan's rival and he didn't mind that at all because that would mean he could respect what he didn't have and become someone better.

"I'll have to warn you, Kenzan. The island has electromagnetic waves that make Karen act up. Actually, they have been making her do it since last night," Jim forewarned. "Kenzan has dinosaur D.N.A. so I hope he'll be careful," Sho 's around the night that Judai fainted from his duel," Johan said, wondering if that was in any relation whatsoever.

Jim and Kenzan were happy, both at the beginning and end of the duel, since they understood one thing: Whatever seemed new needed to be understood. For Jim, helping a friend of Kenzan's, Judai, understand why he fainted in a duel was why he dueled and for Kenzan, it was also that but also just seeing how far he could go to understand Jim through his dueling.

Author's Note: I'm trying really hard but I feel as though the Jim friendship chapters are really short and it's bugging me since I think he's a cool character. Anyway, thanks for reading and once again, my oc should be appearing next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Manjoume Thunder is Not Left Out! New Girl's Fun?

After Kenzan and Jim's duel, Johan and Judai along with Sho rushed the two of them both to the infirmary, guessing that the electromagnetic waves were in some relation to why students fainted. They couldn't do anything except for wait for the two of their friends patiently in class. Blair was sitting next to Asuka for friendship advice and writing it down on index cards.

Asuka had continued to speak until she noticed a boy around Blair's age come in. He looked rather pale and had brown hair with light teal eyes. He was a Ra Yellow and he took his seat in the back where no one had bothered to even accompany him. "Do you know that boy?," Asuka asked, which made Blair bite down on her lip nervously.

"No way! I've never seen Martin before!," Blair yelled before clapping her hand over her mouth as she realized that she said his name out loud. "I would believe you've never seen him before since you know his name," Asuka playfully teased to which Blair's cheeks grew bright pink from embarrassment.

"Ok. So maybe I tried to be friends with him and that didn't work out either. Now can we just move past this?," Blair said, diverting her gaze to her index cards."Oh no, you have to at least try to talk to him," Asuka said, pushing Blair up and forward to where Martin was fiddling with his hands.

"Hi there. My name is Asuka. It's a pleasure to meet you," Asuka greeted formally and maturely, just as Blair had expected. "A-and I'm B-Blair," Blair stuttered, trying to think of things to say properly. "I'm Martin," the Ra Yellow student said while diverting his attention to the window. "Well,um, do you want to..to..to,"Blair began before at a loss at what to even say.

"Do you want me to tour you around the school!?" "Sure. To be honest, I've found myself getting lost around here a lot," Martin timidly admitted, before gluing his eyes to the the ground. Blair had expected to hear a get lost but she instead found herself smiling happily at his agreement. "Really? I got lost my first time here too! The academy sure is big right,Marty?," Blair chattered,moving to sit next to him, getting lost in the thrill of someone actually sparing time to talk with her. "M-Marty?," Martin stammered, not sure how to react at the nickname given to him.

Blair suddenly got insecure as she remembered that she often got over clingy when she tried to be friends with someone. Maybe calling him nicknames was way too sudden and a sign of clinginess.

" . Martin is too long so if it's okay with you, I wanted to call you Marty," Blair explained, hoping Martin wouldn't get offended in any way. "It's fine, since you bothered to ask me before going ahead with it," Martin answered, before looking off to the side again. Slowly, Blair pulled out a stamina lunch she had made.

She was about to dig in until she noticed how pale Martin really was. Opening the lid, Blair, in all seriousness,said "Hey Marty, you have to eat this." Perhaps she was being too bashful or this was another act of her clingy self, but she needed to see him eat. "No. I'd rather not," Martin refused, but Blair took no heed as she shoved a forkful of rice and meat in his mouth.

Worried that he got offended again, Blair decided to get up and bow her head in apology. "I'm really sorry about the way I've been behaving! Truth is, I'm not...really good at making friends," Blair confessed, feeling her face burn a bright red in nervousness.

"I-It's fine. I'm also not really good at making friends either,"Marty disclosed, still finding any place but looking at who he was talking too more interesting at the moment. Blair hadn't minded though. She could actually relate to it and was happy that her efforts weren't in vain. "Well, I suppose I'll sit with you two. Most of the obelisks don't usually converse with anyone due to them thinking their superior rank," Asuka admitted, sliding in to sit next to Blair.

Blair thought nothing of it for awhile until realization dawned on her. "Asuka, are you sitting with me because you also have difficulty making friends with people thinking obelisks are annoyingly superior? Are you sitting next to me because you can relate to me in a way?," Blair inquired, as she watched Asuka's face morph into one of shock.

"N-No way! I'm just sitting n-next to you because of your Judai infatuation", Asuka said, trying to fight the blood rushing to her cheeks. Normally, Blair would have claimed Judai was hers but she felt like she had discovered a new side of Asuka that wasn't shown to most. She felt special knowing that and she wasn't about to let go of her growing smile ever.

Meanwhile, Judai had been begging Sho to give him back his marker so he could draw a sleeping mask in class, but Sho had been refusing the whole time while Kenzan and Johan were singing a chorus of laughter. Judai was persistent until he noticed the girl from before with the Malefic Truth Dragon.

She had sat down in her seat with no one next to her. She was getting out books,papers,and pencils to study duel monsters. The obelisks and ra yellows however were throwing paper balls at her, telling her to know her place or leave. Still, the girl hadn't taken any heed to it as she continued to read her book and write down more notes.

The bell rang for class and everyone began to aim their attention at the teacher till the bell had rung once again to signal the end of class. It was a different teacher from Professor Chronos. He had black hair and often pulled up the small glasses that had a tendency to fall off his face. "Miss Trintz Lint!," the teacher called in an angry tone and the girl with the Malefic Truth Dragon turned to look at him.

"I need to see you now." "Come on, Aniki. Let's go,"Sho said, snapping Judai out of his stare on Trintz. "You can go ahead. I'm gonna see if I can duel her!," Judai yelled, pumping his fists. "Alright, Aniki, but if she says no, make sure that you understand no," Sho cautioned while Johan and Kenzan waved a "see you later" to Judai.

"It has come to my attention that you being a slifer red has left you as a target victim of ra yellow and obelisk duelists and in all honesty, I don't want any slack around these areas," the teacher sending a condescending glare to Trintz. "You, being the victim, including you being a slifer red, are not excused from fix yourself in an orderly conduct presentable for duel academia. That is all."

Trintz had trembled a little, which only further incurred the wrath of the teacher. "Would you please present yourself in a manner that is strongly pleasing?," the teacher scoffed, but that hadn't stopped Trintz's trembling. "No. I am not going to wait to be strong. I'm stronger in that I do what I am afraid to do and if I stop my dueling now despite my bad mood, I'll never get anything accomplished," Trintz responded, before turning her back to collect all her belongings.

"Why, you!," the teacher began angrily. "However, I should thank you for being..an enemy, in that my enemies influence the desire for peacefulness and what I know needs to be fixed in how others treat others now that I know what treatment others have been through," Trintz smiled despite her trembling body. "I apologize though in advance if I take out my pain on other students around here. Just because I'm hurt doesn't make it right. It just makes it understandable. Sayonara, teach."

Trintz, although she had handled the manner in an orderly fashion was still annoyed with all the insults, which caused her to slam the class door rather angrily. Unfortunately, poor Judai who had witnessed her whole interaction with the teacher and was behind the door found himself painfully meeting the wall.

"Ow!," Judai groaned, clutching his throbbing nose. "Oh gosh! I'm really,really,really sorry!," Trintz apologized, bowing her head several times. Even though this girl didn't seem to have any friends she still seemed to be nice to others even if she wasn't quite well aware of whether they would bully her or use her. She seemed nice. Too nice or naive maybe. The understanding of naivety however wasn't in Judai's vocabulary. Though Judai hadn't minded her kindness. It seemed rather admirable.

Judai wondered if he would be able to be kind if people always treated him like that. Even if he was a slifer red, people still respected his dueling skills, especially after he had beaten Manjoume in multiple duels. It reminded him a bit of when he was growing up and people wouldn't play with him because they feared his deck. He didn't become mean but he also..well, he wasn't quite like Johan who really put thought in the consideration of people's feelings. He simply thought just believing would be a lot more than actions. Though he had no human friends growing up, he had his duel spirits. It was true that no one asked if he was okay while he was at home alone, but he figured that was because they believed in him wholeheartedly. Wasn't it? "Um, are you okay? You seem to be spacing out," Trintz asked, genuinely concerned as she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Ah,yeah. I'm not hurt. No worries,"Judai said,snapping out of his stupor. "Really!? I'm glad," Trintz responded in all euphoria before she felt the slap of her wing from her Malefic Truth Dragon. "Ouch. What was that for Male!?" The Malefic Truth Dragon simply gave a "hmph" and let his back answer her question. "If you had more self-control, perhaps you wouldn't have hurt a fellow duel student," Malefic Truth Dragon answered bluntly.

"Wow! So you really can see duel spirits!," Judai shouted with an energetic grin growing on his lips. "Y-you can see it?,"Trintz inquired in disbelief. "You bet. I can't believe you have Malefic Truth Dragon as your duel spirit! That's so cool!," Judai overpraised. Trintz saw Kuriboh perched on Judai's shoulder and shaking hands with the Malefic Truth Dragon.

"You have Kuriboh! Kuriboh, it's nice to meet someone as adorable as you unlike Male!,"Trintz smiled hugging the Kuriboh close to her face. "Oh, forgive me. I haven't introduced myself properly. I'm Trintz Lint. It's a pleasure to meet you.""I'm Judai. Judai Yuki.""I saw you dueling yesterday against that obelisk.""It was really awesome how you won only with 50 life points left."

"Though, how come I've never seen you in the dining hall for breakfast and dinner?""I know I couldn't skip out on food before a duel!""Oh, I'm usually studying alot..," Trintz trailed off.

"Oh, yikes! I forgot that I have to deliver a package to a duelist named Daichi Misawa! The teachers here sometimes have me running so many errands that I never get time to rest. I usually have to pull all-nighters just to do dueling strategies," Trintz said, fumbling through her bag of belongings. Now this made Judai really curious. It seemed that she hardly had time to converse with anyone with the errands she had to run.

Judai always thought dueling wasn't for the sake of others, but something done for enjoying yourself for fun. It wasn't bad to help others, but there also needed to be time for yourself too, right? "It's been a pleasure to meet you and once again, sincerest apologies for bumping into you. I'll be off then! Bye!,"Trintz stated with a smile as she bolted off to deliver the package. Judai was about to ask for a chance to duel her but decided that he wouldn't duel her until he was sure that she got time to herself for fun if he ever saw her. He would make sure that he saw whatever brought her enjoyment later but for now he couldn't keep Sho,Johan, and Kenzan waiting.

Speaking of who else was waiting at the red dorm, Manjoume had been contemplating how his second to last year of duel academy would turn out and what he wanted to be when he grew up. He had also thought back to how he had been recently interacting with everyone else. He was trying to take more tips with Fubuki's flirtatious advice, but this had only served to irritate Asuka more. Manjoume pondered on why he even stayed around Fubuki sometimes. There was even one time where he brought him along for a winter vacation that his own brothers forced him on.

Manjoume had thought it would all work out as Fubuki with his strange adventurous antics would distract him from the flick of the tongue his brothers constantly sent, dripping with nasty insults. Perhaps somewhere inside, Manjoume had given up on even trying to go against what he already thought he knew would happen. That would be him thinking he wouldn't be able to relate with Fubuki even if he did explain his strained family relations. Fubuki had thrown snowballs while chuckling at him, unaware of the profound thoughts in his head.

" brings back memories. Asuka and I would always play in the snow,growing up," Fubuki said, smiling in all the nostalgia overtaking him. "Hey, Manjoume. You're kinda like frost yourself."

"Are you trying to insult me?,"Manjoume inquired, burying his hands in his pocket as Fubuki nervously smiled.

"No,no,no. Of course not. I was saying that you have a solid foundation like frost. Like you're really strong!," Fubuki explained, hoping to ward off any growing skepticism in Manjoume. "Manjoume, quit dawdling!,"Shoji snapped along with Chosaku who was angrily glaring. Manjoume felt his breath unconformably hitch in his throat.

"Hey, Manjoume. Your family seems rather mean," Fubuki observed. "That's just how my brothers are all the time. You know, back in duel academy, I used to feel..insecure about myself as people thought I only got into duel academy since I was apart of the rich Manjoume Company and that I didn't use my own skills to get into the obelisk dorm," Manjoume confessed, sticking his hands in his pockets as if he could bury the past down.

"Huh, well it's a good thing that a person's reputation is just what people think of them and not who they actually are," Fubuki commented nonchalantly, smiling as he played his ukulele. "Hey Manjoume, I think even if you did still have low self-esteem, you'd still be amazing to me. Just like the low pools of water I surf on people use to cool themselves down, you still be awesome with low self-esteem."

"I don't want to be ice or water. I just want to be Manjoume-Thunder, but even thunder brings destruction," Manjoume lashed out, brushing off the hand Fubuki was about to offer for comfort and walking ahead of him. "Hey, even if you say that lightning can't exist with light. So I think you're great and nothing will change my mind. You can disagree all you want though," Fubuki retorted.

Perhaps this was the reason Manjoume had stayed around Fubuki. Bizarre advice and yet Fubuki had not forced Manjoume to react a certain way like his brothers did. He did not have to put up with the expectation of always being what one liked as Fubuki accepted anyone. "If you ever need a brother that'll actually cheer you on unlike those brothers that are all snobby, just count on me! After all, I'll be a brother-in-law once you make your move on Asuka,haha," Fubuki continued, which caused Manjoume to fight the burning red sweeping his cheeks.

"Oh, can it already!," Manjoume commanded harshly, walking ahead of him to push any other ridiculous comments he was going to make to the back of his head. Though it seemed extremely far fetched, Manjoume could see the similarities in between Asuka and Fubuki. This realization had occurred as Fubuki had offered him relationship tips and he had tried to use them on Asuka.

"Enough already, Manjoume! I'd like you better if you were just being yourself instead of trying to make me swoon all the time!," Asuka confessed, her patience running thin as she stomped off. "H-Hey, wait!,"Manjoume spluttered before grasping onto her wrist. "Let go,Manjoume," Asuka spat out the words venomously as she tried to wiggle out of his tightened clasp.

"Asuka,I'm sorry. I really am. I just don't know how else to talk to you!"Silence seemed to envelope the two of them. Asuka whipped her head around, with a solemn glare."Manjoume-kun, I hope that the reason you don't normally talk to me isn't because you feel insecure about yourself,"Asuka asserted soberly.

Words seemed to fail Manjoume now. Perhaps his brothers really did make him feel so insecure that he didn't even know how to normally speak to people without using some special technique to appeal to them."Still," Asuka said with a small smile, piercing through his cloud of dark thoughts.

"We've been through a lot. You probably don't want to remember the Society of Light, but that cult taught us how to valuably look down." Manjoume raised an eyebrow in confusion which only earned a chuckle from Asuka. "I mean that it taught us how to look down on her actions now. Us being insecure about what we do now actually makes us better people in that we take caution on our actions. Had we never made mistakes like the Society of Light, we may have never had a purpose for protecting our friends and our deck other than a baseless "it seems right."

"If it's your insecurity that you're afraid of that might occur when your normally speaking with me, don't be. I promise that you'll just give me something worth to protect.""I'm not so great that you have to formally lift me on a pedestal, Manjoume-kun. In fact as an obelisk blue, if that keeps going on, I won't be able to reach you or anyone for that matter, since the worst thing about being strong is nobody asks if you're okay.""I'd like to connect with you."

Asuka's words had left him speechless. She hadn't minded his bashfulness yet that didn't change the fact that maybe she had also felt insecure just like him. It may have been different. Manjoume had pridefully tried to deny that he was anything but weak while Asuka just wanted to show a side different from the strong independency she always showed everywhere.

"Tenjoin-kun, it may take me awhile to completely stop swooning you over but I will try my best to not do so," Manjoume began, releasing his grip on her wrist. "I will also try to let you know, that your independent means "in dependent." You'll never have to be alone in the burden of strength as the word says. You don't have to struggle with the expectation of always being what someone likes in your reactions.""The great Manjoume-San will see to that as if people take more from us that just means they need more of us to feel better about themselves." Asuka was like Fubuki in that she accepted anyone despite their could relate to her in fulfilling expectations and he wondered if that was part of the reason of why he liked her.

His thoughts were interrupted by gales of chortles delivered by Asuka with a sweet smile that also made him lovingly smile back. "Okay, great Manjoume-San," Asuka teased, bowing her head in all playfulness. Manjoume would not give up on winning her heart but he would not try to charm her either as the independent girl standing before him seemed to love him just the way he was.

Author Notes: Yes, I support Valentineshipping(Manjoume/Alexis) way more than Finaceeshipping(Judai/Alexis). Did Judai feel in character? I want to try writing a romance between Trintz and Judai but I have no clue how this will work especially since I want to keep Judai in character and he's not very ahem...romantic. Also, I did not forget about Misawa because he is coming next chapter! Do you like Trintz character? I kinda wanted to do Rivalshipping friendship fluff but I guess I'll have to shove some Judai and Manjoume interaction somewhere next chapter. I really like the chill dynamic between Manjoume and Fubuki for reading! ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Misawa and Trintz Meeting and Party Time!

Panting heavily, Trintz had made it to the yellow dorm that had a wooden sign with Misawa's name engraved on it. Ringing on the doorbell, she yelled "Special Delivery", and waited patiently but no one came to opened the door. Curiously, she turned the knob to see if anyone was in there only to see a man with black hair viciously writing on the walls mathematical equations that were too much for Trintz to contemplate.

"Gaah! None of these make sense!,"Misawa screeched, splashing papers around him into a cluttered mess and throwing his studying materials on the ground. "E-excuse me?," Trintz interrupted which narrowed Misawa's green eyes onto her wide brown eyes. "Pardon my intrusion but I really had to send this to you since the office requested it."

"The academy finally remembered me and the special study pamphlets I wanted!,"Misawa smiled,snatching the package out of Trintz's hand. His smile had faltered however when he caught the name tag attached to it. "This isn't my name. It says Misani Daichi.""And it also apparently has a note that says we don't have a student by the name of Misawa. Big surprise," Misawa said sarcastically before returning to littering his room with equations.

"What!? Aww, I had to run all over the place just to find you though!," Trintz pouted, as she shoved the package into her knapsack. Misawa paid no attention though, boring himself in the world of knowledge. "I'm very sorry about you not getting your special pamphlets. If you want, I could order them for you and then lend them to you," Trintz apologized with a bright, genuine smile.

Misawa paused to ponder her suggestion silently. "No thank you," Misawa decided, declining the gracious offer she had made. She seemed disappointed before an idea had popped into her head. Rampaging through her knapsack, she pulled out a cassette tape labeled "Pegasus Island."

"It was so hard to find but I special ordered the Pegasus Island tape for studying purposes. Anyway, I study all the time but it looks like you would need it more than me, ya know!?",Trintz said, waving the cassette tape to Misawa. "No way! You have the legendary Pegasus Island! You're really okay with me borrowing it for studying purposes!?," Misawa replied, a smile returning to his features once again.

"Of course and if you want you can always share it with your friends too," Trintz cheerfully chirped as she placed the tape in his hands though his grip on it became frigid. "I..don't have any friends. I'm...more of an outcast," Misawa replied in an aloof manner as he thought back to how no one acknowledged his efforts, even in the Society of Light.

"Well..,"Trintz began hesitantly, tapping her finger to her chin for how to cheer him up somehow. "I think that an outcast is way better than normality! I mean it's boring to be the same unoriginality that normality brings. An outcast is seen as something different. Misawa, you got your own style!"

He stood there stunned, with his mouth agape."You really think so?," Misawa inquired just for confirmation that she wasn't just saying that out of pity. That she really meant those words. "Of course I do. Come on! If people talk about you behind your back, they're right where they belong. Behind you!," Trintz chirped back, chuckling a bit before she stopped to realize what she had just said.

"Oh, unless you wanna be in the back to support others in the front! That's just as good!"Misawa beamed at her genuine cheer-up counseling. "Thank you,er…""Trintz Lint.""Thank you, Trintz." She seemed very peaceful before she yelped out an "eek!""Something wrong, Trintz?" "Yes, yes, yes,yes, Misawa!""I have to send the package to Misani or else the teachers will have my head. Not literally have my head, but you get the gist, right?"

She stopped nervously jogging in place before a thought had popped into her head. "Hey Misawa. Tomorrow, they have this really strange holiday." "Oh? And what that might be?,"Misawa questioned,surprised at her abrupt change of topic. "It's called Dueling Queen Day and it's a day where all the girls in dueling academy get drastic discounts on clothing sold or dueling materials and don't have to pay for the food but I think it's rather unfair how all the guys have to hold the clothing and still have to pay full prices for the food," Trintz explained before cutting to the point.

"Anyway, since I get discounts and free prices, I was thinking I could help you shop for dueling materials or we could just hang out. I'd love to be friends with someone as amazing as you are!"

Misawa once again pondered her suggestion. He had never really conversed with Judai and the gang due to feeling left out and they had also never offered him a chance to hang with them like Trintz was doing now. He could remember when Edo had pressured him by calling him an invaluable duelist and Judai,Sho,and Kenzan had ditched him for sightseeing in Domino City.

"Hey..you really don't mind that I'm a Ra Yellow? I always had skills to get into Obelisk Blue,but..," Misawa ranted, only to see Trintz's smiling face. "Well, if you're an Obelisk that doesn't have to explore anymore due to being at the top, what are you gonna live for in the meantime?,"Trintz asked, which Misawa could give no answer to. "I like you just the way you are. I won't have any deliveries to make tomorrow so if you want I could meet back here to pick you up in the morning at seven." Misawa had never really known what it was like to hang out with friends without studying. "Sure, I'd like that," Misawa smiled, giving this whole "friendship" thing a chance. "Great! Catch you later, Misawa!," Trintz grinned while running off and waving a swift goodbye which Misawa returned.

Judai made it back to his dorm only to see Asuka, Sho, and Johan each holding a white envelope. "Welcome back, you duel that girl?,"Sho asked."Girl,what girl?,"Asuka questioned, tuning in to what the two of them were talking about. "There's a new girl that is a slifer red like Blair in our dorm and her name is Trintz Lint. She's got a Malefic Truth Dragon that I really want to see in a duel, but I didn't get to duel her today since she was running deliveries to students," Judai said, still anticipating how epic his duel would be with her.

"Anyway, what's with the envelopes?""Everyone in the blue and yellow dorm got invited to a party hosted by the new student, Amon Garam,"Johan explained, still reading the invitation in the envelope. "Eh!? Why didn't I get one?," Judai whined. Manjoume had been eavesdropping on all of them, pressing his ear hard against the door before falling out and creating a large noise of a crash.

"Hey, Manjoume! Looks like I'm not the only one who didn't get invited,"Judai commented, feeling a lot better that he wasn't alone in this. "It's Manjoume-SAN," Manjoume greeted, emphasizing the last word boldly. "And the great Manjoume-San is going to duel Amon as he wants to be holier than thou with his financial standing."

"But I thought you duel to enjoy yourself not for the Manjoume Group Finance," Judai reminded calmly. "It be better if people dueled the real Manjoume Thunder." "Well,obviously. I never said I was dueling for the Manjoume Group. Just to show my own path," Manjoume declared, as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Awesome! I can't wait to see the fun you have dueling!,"Judai exclaimed jubilantly. Though, sometimes still struck a core in Judai.

"Still, I won't get to go to that party since all always be a Red anyway,"Judai groaned."Aniki, you're being whiny. Why don't we just throw a party of our own here at the Red Dorm?," Sho recommended, biting his lip to refrain laughing at how silly Judai's pouting face looked. Immediately, Johan and Judai's faces lit up.

"That's a great idea!,"Johan complimented. "Yeah. We'll get food from their party hall and make our party better!," Judai smiled, pumped up. "Aniki! That's bad," Sho chided. "Last time you tried to steal food from any other dorms, you got caught by trying to duel Ra Yellows and Obelisk Blues."

"Sho, we're helping dispose of extra food and besides, those duels were fun anyway!,"Judai retorted nonchalantly. "I wanna join if it means I get to duel them,"Johan added with a smile. "Johan, no! It's cheapstakish," Sho reasoned, hoping that he would get through to them. "Cheapstakish, but cool!,"Johan replied as Judai slung his arm around his shoulder, walking off and rambling on about how great it'll be once they go through the plan.

Later, when it got around the time for Amon's party, Judai and Johan were ready to commence their plan while Sho and Asuka looked on, doubting that they made the right choice when they let them come anywhere close to the location. "It's not right to steal," Sho reasoned yet again. "It's not really stealing. More like sharing food, Sho!," Johan responded, checking if the coast was clear.

"I doubt anyone will notice anyway,"Judai said,trying to be stealthy. Though he was distracted when he saw Manjoume and Amon dueling high on flying platforms. "Awesome! Johan, we get to see Manjoume duel!," Judai said, directing Johan's attention to Manjoume. "It's a good thing that this keeps them from stealing food," Sho whispered to which Asuka sighed at Johan and Judai's antics. Manjoume and Amon were definitely dueling alright and Judai couldn't have been even more excited to see Manjoume enjoy his own duel. Atleast, that was what he had thought, especially to the end of the duel, until their dis-belts had glowed bright orange and both of them had passed out.

Now, he was worried. The duel between him and O'Brien, the duel between Kenzan and Jim, and the duel between Manjoume and Sho had all ended in them laying in the hospital. Tomorrow, Judai would believe in Manjoume like he did for Sho and hope that he would get better. Just hope the best.

Author's Note: Blegh. I don't feel like this chapter was that good but I did get to see some partial Rivalshipping friendship fluff in this chapter so I guess yay.. Next chapter, Misawa is getting the spotlight in the friendship circle because I don't like how someone awesome like him was excluded. I want to try and write Amon having a friendship but it's a bit of a stretch. I also want to give O'Brien more development in the friendship dynamic but dang...I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO! Either way, I'm gonna try and do my best. It was nice to see this. Thanks for reading! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: It's National Dueling Queen Day! Part 1

Trintz had been tossing and turning unconformably on her white bed sheets. She had been reliving a nightmare in her head and it would not seem to leave her alone, no matter how hard she tried. In her nightmare, she was seven years old and an older woman was standing in front of her with burning grey eyes, squeezing her wrist in an enraged snarl and sending a solid punch in her face to knock her down.

"Mother!," Trintz shrieked sharply, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she tried to jerk out of her grip. Terrified, she pleadingly looked at my father who stood, pursuing his lips and scolding her for being a nuisance to the family. She laid there on the ground and her father had kicked her in the stomach repetitively.

"Look at me when were talking to you, you worthless child!,"Trintz' Father demanded and wails had shot out at each kick he had brought down on her sides. "What did we say about speaking when not spoken to?" Trintz dumbly spluttered,"Y-you s-said to never." "Did we say you could talk?," Trintz' mom questioned. "N-n-no." "Then why are you babbling!?"

"It's your fault that your sister is in an amnesiac state, Trintz!""If you hadn't tried to spend time with her, she would have probably had a happy life as a duelist brimming with infinite potential."

I'm sorry was what Trintz wanted to roll off her tongue. She only wanted her sister to be happy. Staring out the window, she saw her eight year old sister still have an innocent smile plastered on her lips as a butterfly was perched on her finger despite the bandages layering her forehead.

"If I leave this family, will that..free you two from having to be around the daughter that ruined the plans you had for your other daughter?," Trintz asked and her answer was her getting thrown outside. Her legs twitched and her vision was blurry. "Don't ever come back home!" were the last words she had heard from her parents.

Walking along the streets she saw a man advertising for something as he held packets that read "Duel Academia." "Step right up people of all ages and take a written test that could determine your entrance in duel academy," the man said, waving the packet in the air. "It's a special one time offer today. Instead of having to do a duel, this time you can take a written exam." "Sir," Trintz piped up and the man crouched down to hand her one packet.

"Well, you might be our youngest contestant yet so far. I hope you do well. Also,the written exam has a catalog that tells you about the experiences you'll have at duel academy when you're older," the man said to which Trintz gave a brief "thank you." Sliding out the deck out of her pocket, Trintz looked at the Malefic Dragon. "I don't see why you're called Malefic. Because my parents gave you to me as a means to destroy my personal efforts on dueling?," I inquired, as I looked at it, along with the other monsters I had in my deck.

"I hate how they treat you guys. They see you as puppets, tools for personal power. But please ignore their taunts. Puppets are great in that they don't have something they can call their own. They don't treat others as property." Though Trintz had tried to block out visions with her family, she found a secluded alley and felt rivers pour from her eyes. Her duel spirits looked worried and wanted to hug her.

"I'm sorry. Please don't worry about me. Really. Streams help many things grow anyway," Trintz said,though she was frowning. Her Malefic Truth Dragon brought his wings around her to shelter her in her hurt. "Please don't. If I only call on you when I need you, you're nothing more than a favor. A toy of personal benefits and I want you to be a friend, Male," Trintz claimed, pushing past his wings.

"Child, you don't just do that. You defend us, making us feel happy even if we are puppets. You're genuine yet you just have a flaw of impulsively keeping many things to yourself and pushing yourself even if you need a break," Malefic Truth Dragon explained, following her click-clacking of feet. "Though you won't get something accomplished if you stop during your bad mood, you will earn relaxation and that keeps others from worrying about you." "I'll take it into consideration," Trintz stated until I saw Malefic Truth Dragon disappear into nothingness and I woke up from the nightmare.

I sprung up to see the shimmering sunlight pouring out of the window as a wake-up call. "The one day I choose to get sleep, I have to think back to dreadful things," Trintz cursed under her breath as she pulled on the slifer red jacket. "This is one of the reasons why I choose to stay up instead of sleep most , the human body can survive three weeks without eating. I have one more week to go and then I'll actually get food the next three weeks. Though, I still don't feel that comfortable eating it."

"Happy National Dueling Queen Day," Malefic Truth Dragon greeted with a stoic expression but Trintz knew that he genuinely cared for her. "Thank you, Male,"Trintz smiled, before collecting all of her belongings and walking out the door."I made a new friend yesterday." Though her parents had discouraged her from making friends, Trintz had always seen bad examples as reasons for why she shouldn't become them, so she had ignored their demand and would atleast try to talk to others, even if she spent some of it in silence.

"His name is Misawa. He calls himself an outcast but I think that makes him his own cool original style!" Knocking on the yellow dorm door, Trintz saw Misawa standing there, eagerly anxious to see how the day would go. "Hi,Trintz,"Misawa greeted with a forced smile."Are you ok?,"Trintz asked, since sweat was dripping off of him everywhere.

"What!? Of course I am. It's just..my first time actually getting invited to go somewhere. I've never done anything besides study," Misawa confessed nervously. "Oh, well I've usually had to make deliveries and pull all nighters for studying. I'm really good at trying to improvise conversations but sometimes I honestly just go into silent mode so sorry if I ever do that this trip," Trintz admitted, rubbing her head in slight embarrassment. "Come on now! Let's get Dueling Queen Day started!""There are set up shops everywhere.""Oh, but first, do you want breakfast since they should be at free prices?"

Misawa nodded his head and followed her out the door. "And what do you like to eat?""I'm a vegetarian, but I despise anything sweet and I don't like fruits," Misawa answered quickly. "So, you're a health nut!,"Trintz analyzed boldly. "For good cause,"Misawa defended. "And my favorite vegetable is tomato."

"A tomato is a citrus fruit,"Trintz corrected sharply. "It is not!,"Misawa denied."Yes, it is. Is not!"

Misawa and Trintz went back and forth before deciding to ask their waiter for confirmation. "Hey, waiter. You're a vegetable expert, aren't you?," Trintz questioned loudly, enough for everyone to see the two of them. The male waiter, albeit confused as to where Trintz was going with this, nodded his head to register anymore outbursts she would make in the shop.

"Great! That means a tomato is a citrus fruit,right!?" "Trintz, I'm telling you that it is a vegetable. No way, Misawa." "It is a vegetable,"the waiter said slowly. "Now would any of you two like to order now?" Misawa smirked in triumphant victory, which angered Trintz a little. "Fine," Trintz sighed. "I would like to order the Tomato Shiso Salad for my friend."

The waiter scribbled down the order before asking "Is there anything you would like in particular?""No thank you. That would be all,"Trintz answered which caused the waiter to send her a puzzled look since he expected all females to jump at the chance to get most food today. Misawa did the same too. "I can pay for it. It's no problem and also why aren't you eating?," Misawa inquired.

"First off, no way are you paying for it, Misawa. I don't like how this holiday makes guys carry multiple bags of clothing and pay at full prices,"Trintz began. "Second off, I don't eat much." Misawa was about to deny her not letting him pay before the waiter dropped the Tomato Shiso Salad onto the table.

"Wow, my favorite!,"Misawa commented as he parted his chopsticks. Trintz couldn't really see why it was his favorite but if it made him happy, so be it. All she could see was sliced tomatoes with diced onions and green shiso leaves sprinkled on the top. Scanning her surroundings, she saw a billboard sign labeled "75%-90% Off Sales at Tome's shop" and another one labeled "Dueling Tournaments Everywhere For Special Dueling Prizes!"

"After this, do you want to go buy materials or do you want to go to a dueling tournament?,"Trintz asked, patiently waiting for his answer. Misawa had to think for awhile. Dueling was all he ever did but if he shopped, he could at least feel more at ease. A break from all the numbers. That's all he needed. "Buy materials," Misawa responded briefly before his mouth dropped open at who had just entered the door.

He saw Judai,Sho,Kenzan,Blair,and Asuka at the entrance and he didn't feel like talking to them after being unnoticeable. He had unintentionally taken a pen out of pocket and strived to calm himself down by littering the table with equations. " 're smart,"Trintz commended, breaking Misawa out of his anxious trance.

"I really try hard by studying and I make average grades,but I don't know if I can do advanced calculations like that. "It doesn't change the fact that I'm invisible, useless," Misawa glumly muttered only to feel a hand land on top of his. "Not useless. Just used less. And stars can't shine without the lessness of darkness,"Trintz complimented, which Misawa gladly accepted.

"Oh, it really is you!," an excited voice chirped, banging his fist on the table which almost made Misawa's salad fall off. Luckily, Trintz caught it while panting heavily. "Sorry about that Misawa. Here you go,"Trintz said, peacefully placing it on the table. "Misawa? I didn't even notice you were here," the excited voice chirped yet again only to be followed by hums of agreement.

Misawa knew who that voice belonged to and it did not make him happy in the slightest. "Well, I was here,guys," Misawa retorted harshly as he looked at Judai and the gang. "Hi Trintz!," Judai greeted happily. "Hello there, Judai,"Trintz replied back as she gazed at the faces of all the people he was with.

"Who are you guys?" All of them had introduced themselves one by one with smiling faces. Glancing over at Asuka made Trintz's lips curl upwards. "You have a very pretty girlfriend,Judai," Trintz praised, her eyes twinkling in radiant enthusiasm. It took Judai awhile to register what she was saying before he followed where she was looking.

"Hold up! Aren't you getting the wrong idea? Me and her aren't really..,"Judai was about to explain but Trintz quickly interjected. "Ah! I'm sorry. That was very rude of me. I should've known that the other one was your girlfriend. I hope I didn't offend her in any way,"Trintz apologized,her face slightly turning pink from embarrassment as she glanced up at Blair and Asuka's eyebrow that was twitching a bit.

"No. She's also not,"Judai denied, only to be interrupted by Misawa. "My,my Trintz. You sure are quick to jump to conclusions. Those are only Judai's friends." "Oh,er..I knew that,"Trintz sheepishly admitted as she rubbed her head embarrassedly. "Trintz, what are you doing here?,"Judai questioned, as all of his friends had shoved next to her and Misawa.

Trintz was about to open her mouth to explain when Misawa had pulled her roughly by the arm and out of the table. "Shopping for materials. Now if you'll excuse us,"Misawa begun harshly, really not wanting to converse with the friends that had not noticed him. "Wait, we'll join you," Judai offered, oblivious to Misawa's pessimistic behavior though everyone else had shifted in their seats uncomfortably.

Misawa was about to protest before he saw Trintz' lips curl up a bit. "They could help you study more efficiently, Misawa. Wouldn't that just be wonderful!?,"Trintz asked, which caused Misawa's grip on her to lighten a bit. She really did just want him to enjoy himself. "Fine," Misawa breathed out heavily as he glared at all of them.

"So, are any of you guys hungry? I could order you guys some food. You guys are free to eat as much as you want since it's National Dueling Queen Day and the prices for girls are free. It's rather unfair though,heh ," Trintz proffered, unaware of how Misawa was fuming now. "Yeah. I'm starving!," Judai confessed, breaking out into a toothy grin. Misawa sighed, deciding to bear with it. It had hurt how they had not noticed them but he also thought that perhaps when he felt comfortable, he would be able to tell them how he felt to get the heavy load off his chest at least. For now, Misawa would enjoy himself. He did not deserve to feel useless as Trintz would put it. Used less, but not worthless.

The waiter had come over listening to everyone's orders and once again he asked Trintz if she wanted to eat to which she politely turned down. This fact didn't go unnoticed by anyone in the room though they decided to just not press into it. Trintz looked off into the distance fondly. "Aniki ate a lot before though. So, I don't see why he needs anymore,"Sho replied as he watched the waiter flooded the table with stacks of plates and bowls.

"Once Judai starts eating, he doesn't quit. Next to dueling, food will always keep him up," Kenzan replied casually. "Just like Johan. Speaking of Johan, where is he anyway?" "Johan said..there was a cosplay..center near the Ra Yellow dorm.. and that he was going to cosplay as Topaz Tiger,"Judai explained in between mouthfuls of his own food.

"That explains why he gave me a dinosaur cosplay suit," Kenzan said, remembering Johan's excitement as he ran off, claiming he couldn't explain the situation right away. "Really? He sent me a Cyber Angel Benten cosplay suit," Asuka replied. "I at least liked it better than the Harpie get-up my brother kept suggesting I should have. He even took pictures of me without my consent, rambling on about how he was proud of my full blossoming as a woman."

"I got a Armoroid cosplay suit, but as much as I love Vehicroids I'm not sure if I want to cosplay in front of everyone,"Sho stated, his cheeks with a tinge of pinkness. "He got me a Maiden in Love cosplay suit which I am so trying on! It's the first gift anyone had ever gotten me!," Blair squealed.

"Judai, did he get you anything?,"Kenzan asked, sweatdropping at how much Judai could eat. "He got me.. a Neos suit.. but it was really hard.. to duel in," Judai answered before swallowing a big portion of food down. "It's such a shame. I really like Neos too!""Oy, Trintz, what would you cosplay as?"

Trintz had to ponder for a moment as the thought had never crossed her mind. "I guess I would cosplay as..,"Trintz began before shuffling her deck and grinning at the card that she came by. "The Sage of Silence.""She may not look strong, but when she does attack my opponent's monster, they can't activate any spell cards for the next turn."

The Sage of Silence had a pure white turban with golden rims, a purple jewel necklace adorned around her neck, a white flowing cape, a long dress that also was white with golden rims, and a purple jewel scepter in her hand."She's pretty,"Sho commented, his lips folding up into a precious smile. "But I don't know if being silent is really enjoyable."

"Well, I think even if you don't make a comeback and remain silent, you have integrity and in the end, you're the one who's not wasting your precious reserved energy on answers of stupidity," Trintz chuckled before averting their gaze. She wasn't really good at conversing unless someone had given her a topic to elaborate on. "Asuka,what have you been doing since Ryo left?," Misawa asked which made Asuka look up thoughtfully. "Well,we use to talk about our brothers a lot or just study, but…" Asuka didn't want to keep talking when thoughts of Kaiser's disrespect to his opponents now popped in her head. Judai also felt a bit uncomfortable about it since he respected Kaiser.

"Nee-san use to visit the cyber dojo with our chancellor,"Sho said, fondly thinking back to those good times. "Good job, Ryo. You're dismissed," the chancellor commended happily as he stood firm on the wooden floors of the dojo. Sho pressed his face on the window before sighing as he looked at his Vehicroid deck.

"I'm not like big brother nor am I good enough,"Sho thought, sulking. Ryo had told him that when you win all the time it felt like he shouldn't go all the way due to already knowing the most likely outcome and that sometimes, confidence is honestly baseless, empty. After all, if you believe that you know it, why chase after your limits if you're so sure of it? Sho had taken this as advice. Sho being afraid of not knowing past all the what if scenarios had made him want to know what would happen. He wasn't sure and that what was keeping him going. Sho, knowing this, decided that once he surpassed his brother even further with this, he could help him chase his limits.

"Nee-san. Honestly, I think that we all start empty," Sho had told Ryo. "I mean we don't have anything yet we go out to get it. We're like empty cans that rattle the most. That means we have the strongest voices. Or something like that..I'm not good with words,nee-san." Sho never knew his brother had respect for his uncertainty, but he did know that he enjoyed how his lips had quirked up rarely.

Ryo had made his way out of the cyber dojo with a cool and distant expression on his face as usual. "Big brother!," Sho yelled bouncing up and down with a tone that dripped enthusiasm. "I waited forever for you to come out." He hugged Ryo around the waist and his lips had quirked up ever so slightly.

"Good to see you too,Sho," Ryo calmly said as Sho pulled back with a big grin. "I'm gonna duel this kid I met. He's rather nasty but I think I can actually beat him! I got a new card in my pack and I want to duel with you too!,"Sho babbled on excitedly. "Of course Sho, but don't over exhaust yourself," Ryo said. "Nee-san, sometimes you look even more tired though," Sho whined to which Ryo kept a cool smile on his face.

"So your brother is Hell Kaiser?,"Trintz asked for clarification and Sho simply nodded as his remembrance sequence was cut short. "Ryo and I use to study," Asuka cut in before looking at the window. Actually, Asuka could relate to Ryo in a way. He was strong like her. They both were always looked up to for their strength but they weren't ever actually asked if they were ok because of it. They sometimes wondered what was the point in chasing limits if they already knew the outcome would be winning. Judai, though he was oblivious to all of this, had helped prove both of them wrong by beating them in a duel or ending in draws. A reason to keep going.

Though now that he was gone, she glumly wondered what would it be like for her. Manjoume had told her he would try to make her feel like she wasn't alone and though Manjoume wasn't Ryo, she hadn't minded. He was trying and that was all that mattered. No one had tried to ponder how they would talk to her like Manjoume. They had all bathed her in admiration without even giving a second thought on how she might have felt. Manjoume had given a second thought however and that was all that had mattered. She hoped he would recover from his dis-belt duel.

"Misawa, would you like to study with me?," Asuka inquired, expecting him to perhaps maybe feel the same way she did about her rank. "No," Misawa retorted bluntly, thinking she was just using him as a replacement. Meanwhile, Blair and Kenzan were sneaking out just to join that cosplay party Johan was talking about just to snicker at everyone's surprised faces using the restroom as their excuse to escape the restaurant. Blair also wondered what Judai would think of her cosplay and thought that she could one-up her love rival in that advantage while Kenzan was just floating in dinosaur paradise. Judai finished all of his food, patting his stomach in satisfaction.

"Yosh, let's go buy some materials,"Judai announced,and with that the whole gang left for Tome's shop. Tome's shop sure did look different due to the holiday. The shop was decorated in feminine colors like light teal blue, lavender, yellow, and orange. Ribbons were hanging everywhere and there were too many customers.

"Alright, everyone. We all have gotten your votes for who would win the "Dueling Beauty Pageant," a woman in a white tuxedo announced in a perky tone as she shined the spotlight on a bunch of women in the crowd. "And the winning contestant is..Fern Mijn!" The girl, who was Fern Mijn, seemed overly excited as she waited for the woman to crown her.

"Oh, wait just a moment. It seems that one person hasn't casted their votes. It's tied between Fern Mijn and Trintz Lint," the woman announced, as she shined the spotlight on Trintz who shifted uncomfortably and Fern simply scoffed. Who would vote for her anyway? Trintz was sure that not a lot of people appreciated her.

"And the one person who hasn't voted is Judai Yuki," the woman announced also shining the spotlight on him. "All votes are mandatory.""Eh!? But I'm not even into this sortive thing!," Judai wailed and Trintz looked to see people holding signs out for her, though they weren't good signs. They read "If you help us out with homework, no annoying you slifer red for a week."

Trintz sighed. It was true that she did not like all the harassment she would receive. Sometimes, she would cry herself to sleep over it, but she also did not like it when others did not truly respect her. She would rather take their insults rather than a lie. The lie hurt more. "You should totally vote for Fern, Judai!," Trintz urged with a smile, as she pumped her fist, which confused Judai. Didn't she want to win?

"I'm not really into beauty pageants. I mean why add on stuff to make yourself more pretty when you're fine just the way you are, ya know!? I also don't really like attention. It's too much for me. I mean carrying all those people expectations, but uh, Fern is really pretty! She deserves it, ha ha!,"Trintz rambled nervously as she desperately wanted the spotlight off of her. "Okay…," Judai said as he voted for Fern, who was now jumping up and down in victory.

As the spotlight shifted off her, Trintz' breathing relaxed a bit. "Are you alright?,"Misawa asked,raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. I just..," Trintz began, thinking about keeping the whole harassment signs to herself. She didn't like to worry others. "Really don't like all the attention, you know!?," Trintz smiled before bursting into chuckles. She was glad that she was standing up for herself as a strong slifer red.

There were multiple study pamphlets that had interested Misawa and Trintz had delightfully found herself interested in it, as Misawa's face had lit up at all of what he had wanted to study. "All of the wondrous momentous occasions spent to plan out the history of the first deck ever made is simply breathtaking,"Misawa had rambled on, holding up a packet and Trintz's lips would curl up.

Judai, on the other hand, found himself yawning and calling it "boring" compared to actually being able to duel. Asuka and Sho elbowed him but all Judai shot out was a blatant "What!?",wondering why they were doing that in the first place. Misawa squinted his eyes in contempt at Judai who gawking at him in confusion. "I'll hold those pamphlets,"Trintz offered but Misawa simply shrugged her off, walking ahead of her. "No. Someone who actually appreciates learning something new doesn't have to carry this."

"Misaawwwaa!," Judai called out but Misawa tried to shut his ears off from the loud boy. "Don't you get bored by always having to repeat studying? I mean a broken record is a broken record. Nothing new there." For once, though Misawa had never pondered it, he did agreed to some extent that he could take a break from reviewing from every once in awhile. Maybe not extreme breaks like Judai but he could stand to take a few. Just a few.

Misawa had forgotten how Judai helped people realize a few important aspects of themselves. He felt a smile spread on his face. In understanding though he was incredibly oblivious, Judai was number one like he said he would always be. And Misawa was number two. That wasn't bad. It just meant Misawa could stand to not always have to reveal knowledge of everything. Some things were better left unknown, as that meant Misawa could know something others couldn't. "Judai, what would you like to do instead then?,"Misawa asked.

Judai's lips grew up into a goofy grin as he pointed to a jackpot slot machine."I wanna win a Kuriboh cellphone charm," Judai announced. "Here,"Misawa said,as he tossed a big bag of coins to Judai who almost wouldn't of catched it, if not for his energetic reflexes.

"Sweetness! Thanks,Misawa!" Judai pulled on the bright red lever of the slot machine and chanted "Get Kuriboh charm" multiple times with twinkling eyes."Oh, and since Johan got me a Neos suit, get me a Ruby Carbuncle charm and then..a Rescueroid charm for Sho..and then.." The slots all stopped, one for Kuriboh, one for Ruby Carbuncle, and one for Rescueroid and all of the charms came hopped excitedly everywhere and so did Sho, waving both of their cell phone charms everywhere. Little did Judai notice the small tag on the back of Kuriboh that read "1."

"Asuka, would you like to try?,"Misawa inquired to which Asuka shrugged and decided to go for it. It had just occurred to Misawa that she may not have asked him to study so that he could serve as a replacement for Zane, but rather because she had known that being at the best ranks often made you overwork yourself as you tried to live up to that strong reputation.

But she was strong. Sure,she may have been alone,but she was strong. And besides that Misawa could relate in how she probably didn't consider it lonely being alone but rather being surrounded by the wrong people that make you feel would make a note to spend time with her.

He would not state his realization out loud as he preferred to just treat nice acts as just something friends do. They don't need to know absolutely every little detail about one another but they could just look out for each other in the back, unknown.

Like Trintz said. It wasn't bad being in the back as number two. He could support those in the front. Misawa smiled as he watched Asuka dance around with her Blade Skater charm. Sho and Judai had smiled too and when Asuka had realized this she coughed to resume her mature position. Misawa drew two charms, Earth Dragon and Water Dragon and was exceedingly jubilant when he saw that they had a tag on the back that read "2."

Judai was now searching through his phone and gasped as he came across Misawa's phone number. "Hey! What do you know? I never knew I had your phone number,Misawa,"Judai exclaimed which made Misawa sigh. "I gave it to you at the beginning of the year, Judai."

"Really?," Judai asked in disbelief. "I wonder why it feels like I hardly call you."

"Because you don't" is what Misawa wanted to beat into the boy's head but he decided against it. He was fine with being number 2 and him being number 1. Though one day, while he was supporting all of his friends behind the scenes, he would grow to surpass number one. "I'll be behind the scenes,"Misawa answered, which confused everyone standing in the room.

After Trintz slammed some cash on Tome's counter, she turned around to see Misawa leaving. "Misawa! Where are you going?" "I'm leaving for now, Trintz, but I'll be sure to hang around with you later. I think I feel better being number 2. Thanks for the wonderful evening," Misawa said with a genuine smile that Trintz had never seen on his face before. "Have fun, behind the scenes!," Trintz encouraged, remembering her comment about the back supporting the front. She didn't understand what he meant by number 2 though, and Misawa wasn't planning on explaining that any time soon. That would mean he couldn't be smart in knowing something others didn't. And that would mean he couldn't plan surprises for them.

Author's Note: Finally, we get some Misawa friendship time, which was rightly deserved, if I do say so myself. It's still Dueling Queen Day next chapter. I just thought that it would be good to end it this way. Misawa doesn't deserve to be written out of the plot or at least not written out of the friendship interactions! I'm thinking about writing some duels but give me a few days to do rough draft versions of them because honestly, dueling requires a lot of strategy. Also, I might do this so if you don't see dueling just know that it was never fully guranteed. Thanks for reading! ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: National Dueling Queen Day Part 2

"Wait a moment. Where's Blair?," Asuka questioned, snapping everyone out of their dazed mood. "And Kenzan?,"Sho added."Kenzan and Blair said that they needed to use the restroom but they haven't returned for a while."I hope she didn't get uncomfortable about meeting an older student like Trintz," Asuka thought, stomping off to go look for her. "Knowing Kenzan, he's off to cosplay as that dinosaur," Sho thought, also stomping off to go look for him. "We'll meet you guys at the cosplay square," Asuka and Sho yelled before running off to meet their friends that got distracted by their desires easily.

"O-Ok,"Trintz nodded, wondering why everyone was leaving so early. "Hey. You want a charm too, don't you?," Judai piped up which snapped Trintz out of her thoughts. "No thank you,Judai,"Trintz replied which caused Judai to frown. "There's nothing that you want?,"Judai prompted,clearly not taking no for an answer.

"Ha ha, I spent all of my money on Misawa," Trintz responded with a sweet smile."But what about money for having fun and enjoying yourself too?," Judai asked to which Trintz simply laughed. "Well, what I would personally enjoy is seeing others happy,"Trintz explained as she walked out of the store with Judai. "I guess one of the many reasons I like being alone is that when you know how great it is to be by yourself, people aren't seen as escapes or toys of personal benefits. They're seen as people. Actual people."

"There's a fine difference between pity and compassion, isn't there? Pity says I'm sorry for you while compassion says I'm sorry for what happened to you. I like to accept others out of compassion. I like to understand others." "I've..never thought about being alone like that,"Judai admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "I've always thought of it as just having fun."

As Trintz walked by she saw a board that was labeled "Next Week is Family Appreciation."

"Family Appreciation Week? That quick,"Trintz breathed out with a solemn expression. Judai noticed but decided to look elsewhere at the mention. "I bet you're excited about that,"Judai commented but out of the corner of his eye, he could see her hang her head low.

"Not really," Trintz replied briefly. "My parents were usually away from home and when they did come home, they still had work to do. I didn't really get to spend time with them and when I did they usually told me to stop being a nuisance on their work. I had a sister but she also didn't like me very well. One day, even though she was treating me bad, I wanted to prove that I wouldn't be heartless like my parents. My sister would claim that I should be a better duelist as she was more advanced than me. I took her to a dueling tournament, but she..ran out on the street to get away from me and crashed into a car. She survived it but the car crash gave her amnesia. Growing up, many people loved my sister and they always saw me as someone who only is accepted in many events because of her. I wasn't able to make friends due to that. My parents blamed me for her amnesia and then they tried to rip my cards apart, saying I could never be a duelist."

"I always rescued them though as my duel spirits were the only ones that accepted me. They were my friends. Yet I became afraid that I'd never see them as that since it seems like they only came in when I was sad. I didn't want that. I didn't want for me to only see what I could benefit out of them, but.." Trintz's smile seemed to grow a million sunbeams wider.

"My parents would call them puppets and say that they had nothing to call their own. Thinking back on it I was angry. Yet when I thought back on it for a long time,I thought maybe that's not so bad. I wouldn't treat others as pitiful property just like my duel spirits didn't. Compassion would be shown through my dueling.""And so that's the reason I'm here at Duel Academia!"

"I know it seems like a rather hopeless thing to think but I think that I won't be able to inspire others. Yet that's okay. If I can be comfortable with who I am, I'll be able to connect with others."

Judai was still staring at the board profoundly lost in his own thoughts. "My parents were also usually away from home too and for some reason, whenever I dueled people would become afraid of me so I didn't have many friends growing up. My brother also was usually out and he passed away shortly after I dueled him,"Judai confessed, sticking his hands in his pockets only to see Trintz's sorrowful eyes.

"However, I had my duel spirits and I dueled for fun, ha ha! That's all I really needed anyway!""All this thinking stuff really isn't me, you know?""Why think when you could just go with your gut instinct?""There's fun in not knowing just to see what luck has in store for me.""And as long as you give a duel everything you have than that's all that matters. It's kinda like..It's kinda like..how you're also very comfortable with who you are when it comes to dueling."

"Judai!," a bunch of voices called. Judai turned to see Asuka and Sho along with Blair,Kenzan,and Johan who were now in their cosplay suits. "Are you gonna duel in the parade today? Do your best,Judai! Topaz Tiger couldn't be any prouder of you!,"Johan cheered to which Sho sweatdropped as he said "He also couldn't be any prouder than one who chose to imitate him in the look department."

"Dinosaurs of the past also couldn't be any prouder!,"Kenzan joined in." Cosplaying like this was a great idea,Johan! A maiden in love couldn't be any prouder!," Blair responded as she twirled around in her golden dress. "One, two, three. Go Judai!," Blair,Kenzan,and Johan cheered. "Ah, right! G-go, Aniki!,"Sho nervously joined in his rescueroid cosplay.

Judai smiled and Trintz simply laughed. "Asuka. You're not going to cosplay?," Judai asked. "No. It's a little embarrassing," Asuka answered, a slight pink tinge growing on her cheeks. "Judai! I got you that Kuriboh cosplay suit!,"Johan laughed cheeringly as Judai thanked him. Judai had definitely upgraded to giant brown puffball and Trintz was having a hard time stifling her giggling. Then a popping noise interrupted her and everyone gazed up at the sky only to see bursts of fireworks. "Wow," Trintz breathed. "I've never seen fireworks before." She was too taken in by their luminosity to notice Judai telling Sho to put on the Truckaroid cosplay Johan had bought along with the Neos suit and Sho's constant shouting of "No, Aniki!"

When everyone had stopping marvelling at the last twinkle of fireworks, Johan and Asuka bid Judai goodnight along with Sho, Blair, and Kenzan. Trintz was still in awe over the fireworks. "Hey. You're coming too, right? It's kinda late," Judai asked. "W-What? Oh yeah. Of course I am," Trintz replied with a lopsided grin. "Nice talking to you and night,Judai."

"Hey, wait,"Judai called out. "We could walk together since we're in the same dorm." Trintz paused to think about it for a while. She supposed that wouldn't be too bad after all. "Okay. Lead the way," Trintz happily agreed. Minutes passed by as they walked down the road. "Ah. Black is a nice color," Trintz breathed in, as she gazed up at the night sky.

"Really? It seems rather depressing if you ask me," Judai commented, gazing up at the sky. "Well. I always thought it's the color of strength. I mean it holds the moon. Just because it's not light doesn't mean it's not as strong as it. It upholds it and the light is there to stare back it to check if it's doing okay," Trintz confessed before realizing Judai was staring at her blankly. "T-Thats just what I think, ha ha."

"That's a fun way of viewing it,"Judai complimented, a smile returning to his face before he remembered he was going to challenge her to a duel. It was late though and the dorms had specific times for when you needed to be inside, but..he really wanted a duel! "Judai," Trintz spoke which struck Judai out of his duel-ridden stupor.

"Thanks for walking me here." They were already at the dorm? He guessed he had been too busy thinking about duels to pay attention. He was going to just say goodbye when he remembered that Sho wasn't going to be in the red dorm. Daily, Judai would often be too excited about duels to sleep. Sho would insist that he should sleep so that he would be at his best for dueling but when all attempts to persuade him failed,(which they usually did), Sho would brew the best tea in Judai's opinion, and they'd talk about multiple subjects.

Judai always made leaps and bounds in the conversation. It would always be how far they had gotten in duel academy, how much he loved food, and how he really loved the red dorm and Sho would always eagerly add his input. Though those days lately swindled down to nothing as Sho opted to slumber in the Ra Yellow dorm, claiming he had to do his best as a Ra Yellow.

Judai didn't mind him being incredibly excited about dueling. After all, who wouldn't? Though Judai did miss talking to Sho about what Sho would call small things and Judai would always optimistically call them big achievements. Even when he did see him in the middle of the day, Sho would always only briefly talk because he was too busy practicing dueling with other students.

One day, Asuka had offered to spend time with Judai while she was sitting with Manjoume and Fubuki. Of course, Manjoume objected over and over while Fubuki estacially stated it was a great idea. Fubuki would reveal all the cards Asuka had treasured as a child, Manjoume was greatly curious to see them, and a blushing Asuka was desperately grasping for the cards yelling "Neechan!"

"I really am thankful to have you as a sister," Fubuki would confess which catch Asuka off guard until she realized he was taking pictures of her. "I'm gonna show everyone that face you made just now!," Fubuki yelled,cheekily and Asuka would run off to her brother with vehement protests while Manjoume would be torn between supporting Asuka in her endeavors or snatching the cards away from Fubuki for himself.

Blair would take the opportunity to talk to Judai herself but Judai knew she was romantically infatuated with him and that was something he couldn't quite reciprocate. Kenzan and Jim would talk a lot about animals and Judai didn't mind but his cards weren't animals so he wondered where to jump into the conversation?

Johan was a great friend. Judai could confide in him about anything and since they had duel spirits, they of course, wouldn't be alone in their conversation,making it all the more livelier. Judai never had a complaint with him. Well, except for one. Judai and Johan both ate a lot but Johan ate a lot more than him. Which means anything he wanted to eat was typically taken without his consent.

When he had addressed Manjoume with his complaint, Manjoume claimed he did the same thing to his tray of food and that he was just getting what he deserved. Sho would of just laughed and offered Judai nice advice, which was something Judai greatly missed. Judai thought about sleeping on the rooftop because the breeze calmed him down whenever he couldn't get to sleep.

Judai wanted to keep an optimistic perspective and deal with things on his own. He had done that a lot, growing up. After all, there was no point in throwing a fit if that would just make him feel worse. It had been like when he couldn't see his cards. He had chosen not to disclose how he felt about the matter. Instead, he remained silent. It was terrifying, not seeing his cards.

His cards had spirits that were his friends! He chose to be quiet. No one would have to be worried that way and Judai wouldn't have to feel worse. Though inside, turmoil still lingered enough to make him go off on a boat and leave Duel Academy.

Even so, when he was at home growing up, no one had ever tried to help him. He was so used to dealing with situations on his own that he thought it was normal. However, Judai didn't want to go to sleep by himself this time. It didn't feel right. "Hey Trintz,"Judai began. Her eyes angled themselves into his direction, peeking up curiously.

"Is it okay if I talk with you for awhile?""Ah! My room is really messy. Really, really messy! And also I don't think they let girls and guys stay in the same room during night hours," Trintz rambled on and on. "My room is also very messy so I'm sure it won't be a bother,"Judai nonchalantly shrugged off with a carefree smile.

Trintz still was objecting to it though until Judai gave a puppy dog pout which made her cave in. "Okay. Only for a while though," Trintz said, slowly opening the door open. Inside, cards were scattered all across the floor along with her bedsheets. There were stains on the walls and study materials for dueling messingly slopped on her desk. Luckily, her clothes were tucked into her drawers but Trintz couldn't help the wave of embarrassment building up in her.

Judai sat at the chair situated at her desk, making himself comfortable. " at home," Judai breathed in, which Trintz barely heard due to feeling like she made her guest sit in a improper setting. "Wow. You really study a lot," Judai said, playing with the corners of her studying papers. "Uh. Yeah. I..I sure do," Trintz replied, trying to clean portions of her room to look presentable.

"With how comfy this place is, you must have a lot of visitors!,"Judai complimented. "Oh. No one really talks that much to me here,"Trintz said, shoving her cards into the deck compartments she kept on her walls.

Judai thought back to when she had talked about her parents and her experience with those ra yellows and obelisks talking down to her in class. It seemed like she probably dealt with a lot of hardships on her own. It reminded him a bit of Manjoume. He had a whole new level of respect for him when he was dueling despite the pressure his family put on him. Trintz was just as worthy of that respect.

He broke out of his thoughts when he noticed that she was putting her cards up. There seemed to be index cards in one of the dueling compartments though. "Hey. What are those?,"Judai asked, pointing towards the index cards.

"Oh. Those are advice cards. I've never been good at maintaining eye contact but I really want to help people. So I figured I'd make advice cards that I'd give to people in their times of need," Trintz meekly confessed, with a slight blush dusting her cheeks as she twiddled her thumbs nervously. Though her nervousness was ignored as Judai was already pulling out one of the index cards.

"Though in dueling, our plans may be only scribbled, our minds that feel like a mess are never shattered but rather scattered like a tangle that you pull the far ends further to find out how far your dueling spirit will pass on to your opponent. Dueling is fun, thinking this way," Judai read, not noticing how Trintz was playing with the ends of her Slifer jacket.

Judai stared at it for a long time before smiling. "I like that. Can I keep this?,"Judai asked. "Huh? You wanna keep it? For real!?," Trintz perked up with a big smile. "Yeah. Why is that so surprising? It's good advice for a Slifer duelist like me. Red is a passionate color!," Judai asked. "Oh. It's just that not a lot of people like my advice, that's all. You can keep that for as long as you want!," Trintz commented, to which Judai folded it, shoving it in his pocket. "Hey,Trintz. What type of deck do you have? Mine is my heroes!," Judai said excitedly, pulling out his deck to her. "Good question. I always keep my deck a secret until someone duels me," Trintz said.

"Eh!? But I wanna know now!," Judai whined. "Nope! Yes! Nope! Yes! I said no, Judai! I said yes, Trintz!" The two were both stubborn until Trintz decided, "Let's solve this with a duel!" "A duel? Alright!,"Judai yelled before Trintz squawked. "Ah! I just remembered it was really late! We can't duel now!," Trintz said.

Judai slumped down in disappointment."We could duel in here actually, without our duel disks. I know it's a bit different but it's better than nothing,"Trintz said, pulling out her deck. "A duel is a duel!," Judai agreed, slapping his deck down first. "I get to go first! My turn! I draw!,"Trintz began."I'll place three cards face down and then..I'll end my turn."

"My turn! I draw!,"Judai called, grinning happily at the card he saw. "I activate the spell card-Emergency Call, which adds one elemental hero from my deck to my hand and shuffle my deck afterwards. I'm adding Elemental Hero Bladedge to my hand. Now, from my hand, I activate Polymerization!"

"Using my Fusion Substitution monster and Elemental Hero Bladeedge, I fusion summon Elemental Hero Wildedge!" Elemental Hero Wildedge Atk: 2600 Defense: 2300 "I also summon Elemental Hero Sparkman." Elemental Hero Sparkman Atk:1600 Def:1400 "Now Elemental Hero Wildedge, attack!"

Elemental Hero Wildedge charged forward but Trintz remained unphased. "I activate the spell card- Widespread Ruin. It destroys the monster with the highest attack on the field!,"Trintz yelled before rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly whilst muttering "It's a good thing I debated about whether to put a monster on the field or not."

"Sorry. Elemental Hero Wildedge,"Judai mumbled regretfully before determinedly shouting, "Attack Elemental Sparkman!" Trintz's life points of 4000 decreased to 2400. "I end my turn by setting one card face down,"Judai said."I summon Zodiac-Gemini,"Trintz said, her face becoming more somber as she drew another card.

Zodiac Gemini had a defense and attack of 0 which befuddled Judai. "Once every turn, I can send 1 Zodiac type of monster from my deck to the graveyard, this card can gain the ability, attack, defense, type, attribute, name, and level of the selected monster." "Wait. Then..that means!?,"Judai began before Trintz cut him to the chase.

"Thats right. My cards share their abilities even in the graveyard and they can be anything as long as I'm able to remember the memories of whether I have them or not,"Trintz said with a triumphant smile. "You know when I first assembled my deck, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to share my dueling spirit properly."

"After all, I always think that it's not really lonely being alone but rather being surrounded by the wrong people that make you feel alone. So when I made this deck, I was afraid I would be disrespecting my card's individualities. But you know, I think we're not one person nor are we two people. My dueling spirits and I are an experience and we're happy to show to other fellow duelists just like you Judai," Trintz smiled warmly, with Malefic Truth Dragon, Sage of Silence, and Sage of Stillness happily agreeing in their spirit forms behind her.

"And furthermore, as I once said about puppets, we don't treat others as puppets to own. Equip like cards are aspects of dueling that work together along with my monsters not as property." Judai's eyes lit up gleefully. "Trintz! I look forward to this duel! This is fun already!,"Judai smiled, a smile which Trintz warmly returned.

"I look forward to this too, Judai. After all, your polymerization deck seems to be a lot about transforming into something new. This duel will be a surprise, alright," Trintz thought before yelling. "I send Zodiac-Leo the Lion from my deck to the graveyard and now Gemni takes on its characteristics!"

Zodiac Leo the Lion Attack:2200 Def:2400 "I activate Leo the Lion's effect, that allows me to special summon 1 face up monster in defense-position from my deck. "I summon Zodiac Sign Sagittarius." Zodiac Sagittarius Attack: 2300 Def:1400 "I activate its effect. Only the first time it is summoned can I draw one card." "I activate the spell card I put down-Polymerization."

"I can fuse one Metalphosis monster with two monsters of 3000 or less attack.""I fuse Metalphosis Rescue Rabbit, Andro Sphinx, and Judgement Dragon to make Metalphosis Cardinal!" Metalphosis Cardinal had golden armor that was spewing fire. Metalphosis Cardinal stood tall and proud with its attack and defense of 3000.

Though what Judai was more impressed by was how Trintz had three monsters out on her field. "Alright. No holding back,Judai,"Trintz said."I attack your Elemental Sparkman with Zodiac Leo the Lion!" Judai's life points of 4000 now dropped to 3400."And now Zodiac Saggitarius attack directly!"

Judai's life points of 3400 now went to 1100. Just when Trintz was about to make another direct attack with Metalphosis Cardinal, Judai quickly yelled "I activate Flashbang! After a monster my opponent controls makes a direct attack, it is now the end phase of this turn.""Both of us have no cards in our hands,"Judai and Trintz simultaneously thought.

"I guess that means that we really are giving it our all!" "My turn! I draw!",Judai yelled. "I activate Pot of Greed.""I set Winged Kuriboh down in defense position and Dandelion down in defense position.""Those are..kind've cute,"Trintz thought before realizing that Judai had ended his turn. "Stay focused, Trintz!,"she chided herself.

"I have no card in my hand so I'm gonna have to find a way to get some more."While drawing one card, Trintz looked at it long and hard before realizing it was her only option."Well, I set one card face down and with Leo I attack your Winged Kuriboh!""Kuriboh disappeared and vanished but Judai's life points took no damage.

"Due to Winged Kuriboh's effect, I take no battle damage,"Judai explained."Alright, but I'll still attack Dandelion with Sagittarius,"Trintz said, as Dandelion vanished along with Winged Kuriboh. "When Dandelion is sent to the graveyard, two fluff tokens take his place on my field." Trintz decided to end her turn.

"Alright. If you won't hold back, then I won't hold back,"Judai said determinedly."I summon Neo Spacian Neos in attack mode!""I activate the spell card I just drew, Miracle Fusion, to remove from play my Elemental Hero Wildedge from the graveyard and fuse it with my Neo Spacian Neos to make Elemental Hero Neos Knight!"

Elemental Hero Neos Knight Attack:2500 Def:1000 Elemental Hero Neos Knight was holding a two sided blade, a black helmet, and a navy blue shield. Trintz was simply in awe over how cool it seemed before saying "It may be able to beat Saggitarius and Leo, but that doesn't mean that it can beat Metalphosis Cardinal." "Don't you worry. Elemental Hero Neos Knight gains attack equal to half the attack of the warrior type monster used to summon it and can attack twice during each battle phase!,"

Elemental Hero Neos Knight of 2500 became 3800. "Neos Knight! Attack Metalphosis Cardinal!" Metalphosis Cardinal disappeared and Trintz's life points of 2400 decreased to 1600. "And now,attack Zodiac Sagittarius!""I activate the spell card I set down! Negate Attack!" Judai was startled for a moment before remembering that Trintz had set down three cards at the beginning of the duel. She had only activated Widespread Ruin and Polymerization.

He wondered why she would set down a Polymerization card when she could've used it from her hand. He'd make a note to tell her what she could've done during the duel like he did with Johan. For now, he would end his turn.

"It's finally here,"Trintz smiled while drawing her next card."I activate the spell card I put down,Libra's Equal Judgement of Scales!""When the amount of cards in my graveyard is half the amount of my opponent's graveyard, we both draw cards the number that is half of my opponent's graveyard and I have the option of whether I want to decrease or increase my life points by the number of drawn cards times 100."

"You have the option? Who would wanna decrease their life points?,"Judai questioned, quirking an eyebrow up into a puzzled expression."Just wait and see,"Trintz chirped with a mischievous smile."Judai, you have ten cards in your graveyard. They're Emergency Call, Polymerization,Fusion Substitution Material,Bladedge,Sparkman,Flashbang,Winged Kuriboh,Dandelion,and Wildedge."

"You can remember all of that? You must have really good memory,"Judai thought, smiling with a sweatdrop forming on his head."And I have Widespread Ruin,Polymerization,Zodiac Leo,Metaphosis Cardinal,and Negate Attack in my graveyard,"Trintz continued seriously."We draw five cards now."

Trintz and Judai drew five cards and seemed pleased with the hand they drew. "You're life points are 1100, Judai. So I choose to decrease my life points." Trintz's life points of 1100 now matched Judai's life points of 1100.

"When I play Libra's Equal Judgement of Scales and my opponent's life points are the same amount as mine,Libra grants a present for restoring balance in the amount of hands we hold along with the life points we maintain. If on my side of the field,I have atleast one card in my graveyard that has the same element as another monster that I am currently controlling on my field,Libra fuses their attacks together to make a new monster but she only allows this if I also allow one of my monsters to be sent to the graveyard."

"Right now, I send Gemini to the graveyard and fuse the fire types Leo and Sagittarius together to make the monster, Aries!" Leo's attack is 2200 while Sagittarius attack is 2300 Aries has an attack of attack! And I activate the quick spell magic, Battle Fusion, which means when I battle with a fusion monster my monster gains attack points equal to the attack of the monster you have on your field,Judai, meaning Arie's attack becomes 8300.""I also am able to equip the union monster,Pisces, onto Aries and with Arie's attack of 1700, Aries attack becomes 10,000!"

Using your own opponent's attack against them was pretty scary, but Judai had a plan to oppose any the strategy as always."I activate Flash Fusion, and fuse Elemental Wave and Elemental Ripple to make Elemental Sea."

Elemental Sea Attack: 5000 Defense:5000 The hero was like a human,only it had a trident and fish scales on its arms. "Elemental Sea doubles its attack when it is summoned and negates an attack only once during a duel." Now Elemental Sea Hero had an attack of 10,000 that matched Aries.

Trintz gritted her teeth before saying "I won't allow myself to lose! I activate the quick play spell card-Double or Nothing. If you negate my attack, I can attack again and my attack is doubled during the battle phase ,Aries had an attack of 20,000 and there was no stopping this time. Judai's life points decreased to 0 and Trintz's life points remained 1100.

Judai couldn't believe it. He had lost to Edo and Zane, but after them he had never really lost. Eventually, he won against Edo and as for Zane, he had tied with him. He thought back to how Trintz knew the exact number of cards they both had in their graveyard. She had been paying close attention to the whole duel.

She even risked her life points just to make sure her monsters would succeed. Mostly, she was depending on him to bring out higher attacking monsters just to pull off her plan. Some would consider that incredibly dangerous but Judai was too busy basking in the awesome reverie."Sorry, I was trying to cut the duel short because it's way past curfew,"Trintz meekly admitted.

Judai hadn't even paid attention to time."That was awesome,Trintz! That was way too awesome!,"Judai shouted excitedly,almost dropping his cards in the process."Thank you,Judai, but I think it's way past our curfew and while I enjoyed dueling with you,I hate to be a burden on your sleep."

Judai was brimming with happiness until she mentioned sleep. He didn't want to. Sho wouldn't be there and..it just..wouldn't feel the same. Trintz observed him for a long time. Judai had seemed incredibly quiet on their walk home when he seemed talkative and playful before that. She also had found it slightly suspicious that he had out of the blue asked if he could come in with her.

"Is..something wrong?,"Trintz asked only to see Judai had jumped a little. "What? Oh. No way! Everything is fine!,"Judai said, forcing a smile but his eyes drooped down a little. Trintz seemed a little sad as she hugged her knees."I hope this duel helped you,"Trintz said with a small smile."You know..I'm not very direct with my feelings and I think..well,sometimes I think it's better this way."

"Cause if I directly asked you what was wrong, you might lie. But..that's not because you're a bad person! Some people just lie to spare people's feelings. It's not right, and I don't want to say I understand because I'm not you. I don't wanna ask directly if you're okay because of this so I hope you're okay with how I tried to help you in the back with this duel."

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong with you unless you feel absolutely comfortable. I mean, I could just be like a shadow that just supports the front. I won't mind so please don't think that you should hold yourself mad for not telling or for telling me." Well,Judai wasn't expecting was expecting her to pry open and chant "Tell me!" several times.

Or "Clean up your attitude!"Judai smiled, a very genuine smile,and without even thinking reached out hugging her. Trintz wasn't quite expecting that and was rather awkward when it came to hugs but gave a warm pat to his back."Thanks,"Judai said quietly."Oh and Judai, one more thing,"Trintz said."Can you keep this duel a secret?"

"Eh,why?,"Judai asked."Because I think it would be easier that way. Besides we did this past curfew."

" !,"Judai yelled cheerfully and Trintz waved while peacefully smiling." to study again,"Trintz thought, getting her night lamp out. Judai found that he could get to bed a little easier but little did he know about what chaos was lurking out in Duel Academia.

Author's Note: Alright, this was my first time writing a duel and wow, was it hard. Some of the cards are ones I made and others are actually official Yugioh cards. I thought it would be fun if I tried to make my own cards, but let me know what you guys thought about the duel. As you can see, Aniki friendship is like on MAX CRITICAL LEVEL! Also, I know I probably asked this already, but do you like Trintz's character? Her flaw is that she is a bit awkward and pushes herself a bit too hard, staying up late and running errands around Duel Academia. I'm saying this because I deeply want to avoid writing Mary Sueish characters as a writer. Also, I hope that you like Trintz and Judai's interaction. I'm actually really enjoying writing this fanfic! Next up, is that Professor Satou vs Judai duel in the forest! Stay tuned for next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Reason..To Duel?

It was a new day. The sun was out and the sky was a loyal azure blue beckoning all duelists to wake up their souls at nature's call. It could evoke energy in everyone. Little did Judai know that hardly anyone was energetic today. All he knew was that he couldn't wait to get food and head out to duel!

Although, Judai remembered something this time. Sho wasn't here. "Good morning,Aniki!" was heard from afar and for the slightest moment of his glimmer of hope he thought that he had heard Sho. Gazing out of the window of his dorm with a big grin only brought him a view of Kenzan though."Ah,Good Morning,Aniki!,"Kenzan said with a nervous smile on his face, as he was holding his deck with a tight grip.

"I'm telling you that you could use this card for,"Johan began before waving "Morning Judai!""I think you should just let Kenzan duel the way he wants to,"Asuka said, sweatdropping as she heard Jim say "Tomorrow girl is right!""My name is Asuka,"Asuka felt the need to correct but kept that to herself while Kenzan remained happy that Jim and Asuka were helping protect his deck.

"Good morning Darl-I mean Judai!,"Rei shouted,before pulling Martin's sleeve."Come on!,"Rei urged, although Martin seemed a little bit too shy with everyone. Fubuki was strumming the strings of his ukulele saying "Good morning, food here is the best" while Manjoume said "Food here is barely edible compared to what you eat at your dorm."

"Manjoume,Manjoume. Food there is too now and feast till the morning!,"Fubuki said gesturing dramatically before pushing Manjoume inside despite his protests of how he could walk on his own. "Manjoume. You're feeling better from your dis belt duel! Alright!,"Judai shouted,pumping his fist in the air."Keep that loud voice of yours down. Besides,you should know the Great Manjoume would not be defeated by a measly duel!,"Manjoume shouted. "Everyone was here except for Sho and..Trintz too!,"Judai mentally noted.

Knocks on Trintz's door were heard which was only a few doors down from Judai's dorm."Morning,Misawa!,"Trintz greeted,bags under her eyelids but a cheerful smile nonetheless."Morning,"Misawa greeted back smiling."Hey morning Trintz!,"Judai called only to feel a force tackled onto his back. "Aniki, good morning!,"Sho yelled gleefully, catching Judai off guard.

"Sho,"Judai managed to process in a daze-like state before saying with a smile,"You're hugging me a little too tight.""Well,can you blame me,Aniki? We haven't had breakfast together in ages! Uh,even if the food here isn't all that good,"Sho said with a smile,releasing his grip. Sho seemed to be rambling incessantly but Judai hadn't minded. A warm fond smile was with Judai through and through. It felt good to see Sho again.

"I'm gonna spend all my time with you while practicing dueling too!,"Sho said and Judai shrugged,saying,"Do your best,Sho.""You wanna walk to class together?,"Trintz asked."Yes, and I'd also like to talk to you about something privately,"Misawa said seriously. "Oh ok,"Trintz agreed reluctantly, getting her deck and dueling materials ready.

Misawa stared at her for awhile which made her a bit uncomfortable."Er..something wrong?,"Trintz asked curiously."You're not going to eat breakfast?,"Misawa asked."Also,you have bags under your eyelids. As a fellow studying student, I've had that occur to me before as I stayed up late the whole night but I'm learning to not overdo it. You should do the same as well, along with eating."

" ,"Trintz said before a mischievous smile made its way onto her lips. "But you're coming too!,"Trintz teased,urging him to come into the red dorm dining hallway. Trintz came in, seeing Judai and Sho talking nonchalantly. "Looks like he's doing better thanks to his friend,"Trintz thought relieved.

"Hello everyone,"Trintz greeted everyone."Morning,"everyone greeted back."Oh I'm sorry. I don't believe I actually got to talk to you. Your name is Johan,correct?,"Trintz asked, sitting across from him."That's who you're looking at! Nice to meetcha miss,um..,"Johan nonchalantly began."Trintz," Trintz smiled as she sat her plate of shrimp and fish down.

"Oy,Judai,if you have any leftovers can Karen have them?,"Jim asked while in between mouthfuls Judai said "I never have leftovers.""Talk with your mouth closed.I really hate you when you do that,"Manjoume swallowed before arguing with a hearty laugh"I don't think you hate me Manjoume. If ya did,why would you hang out around here?""Shut up you!,"Manjoume shouted, headlocking him while Judai only gave chortles of laughter.

"Judai told me you could see duel spirits?,"Trintz began."I sure can! My duel spirit is Carbuncle,"Johan said joyfully watching Carbuncle and Kuriboh fight eachother like the first time they met. "And the brown furball over there is Kuriboh!""Uh, they don't seem to be getting along,"Trintz noted, but Johan waved his hands carefreely saying how they were just playing.

"My duel spirit is Malefic Truth Dragon. Though I greatly respect him and so to not be a burden to him I try to hardly call him out in battle but he's always there for me when I'm in a pinch,"Trintz said, twiddling her fingers as she tried to refrain from overpraising him.

Malefic Truth Dragon huddled over Trintz and unfortunately scared Kuriboh and Carbuncle. "He's really nice!,"Trintz reasoned but Kuriboh and Carbuncle thought otherwise as the golden dragon gave a brief "hmph.""Well,that's was great! It's fun to have a family!,"Johan said,and Trintz couldn't help but notice the resemblance of him and Judai. Trintz hummed in agreement before noticing that Misawa had hardly touched his plate of food.

"Jeez. You and Manjoume sure don't like your food,"Trintz said."While he is an excellent duelist,I can't share in Manjoume's dislike for carrots. I happen to like all my vegetables and will not settle for anything nonexistent of vegetables in my meals,"Misawa argued, twitching his eyebrows at how there are only fish and shrimp on his plate.

"I think there's a lot in common with you and Manjoume,"Trintz began."One being you're both picky with your food.""I am not!,"Misawa argued."And the other being that you guys seem to go for logical approaches to your dueling,"Trintz finished."Oh and you both seem like you would be stubborn to admitting one's other logical approach, but I think that just means you guys would strive your hardest to look for flaws in eachother's dueling. That's the mark of a duelist!"

"Using your strategies and exploiting them to your advantage!"" , when you put it that way,"Misawa began before watching Manjoume continue to headlock Judai."On second thought, I really don't think there's that much in common with me and him at all.""Well, we should be off to class."

"Wait for me!,"Trintz yelled."And for me! I'm ready to duel too!,"Judai called."Wait, Judai!,"Johan called."Wanna race eachother there?,"Rei asked Martin." . I've never run out in weather like this,"Martin agreed."Really? It's the best!,"Rei said, and within in an instant they were racing past Misawa and Rei. "Aniki!,"Sho and Kenzan called, chasing after all of them. "I'm up for a nice jog too,"Jim said, and Karen growled in agreement.

"Manjoume,I'm glad you recovered,"Asuka said, with a sweet smile."T-Tenjouin-kun!,"Manjoume uttered in surprise as he dropped his chopsticks."I'm also can't have a brother-in-law without him being well and alive,"Fubuki teased."Fubuki!,"Asuka and Manjoume called, both out of embarrassment. Manjoume smiled,a slight blush swelling onto his cheeks until suddenly it felt like his consciousness was being snuffed out of him and he fell to the ground,his vision becoming a pitch black."I thought I had recovered from the dis belt duel" was his last thought before Fubuki and Asuka screamed Manjoume several times!

Though the energetic wild chase dwindled down to nothing when they noticed there was no teachers or students in the rooms. It was eerily their way down the hallways revealed a room where all the students were laying down on mats, looking pale and fatigued."Everyone who got injured couldn't fit in the infirmary,"Kenzan explained, and everyone was wide eyed in fear.

"This has to be because of the dis belts,"Jim said."Wait. What is going on!?,"Judai asked, not comprehending any of the , he remembered he had a duel last night with Trintz."Wait. It can't be because of the dis belts,"Judai spoke."Yesterday, I had a brief duel with Trintz and we both didn't feel any exhaustion from it.

"But we also weren't dueling with our disks. We were doing it on a table,"Trintz explained."It could be because duel disks are how we mostly duel in this academy, the dis belts were programmed to react to when our duel disks acknowledged that we had lost a duel and that's when energy waves from them were sent. Just a theory, of course."

"But Principal Samejima is on a trip and Cobra who made the dis belts has been reported missing.""What!?,"Judai yelled angrily."We have to stop the dis belts or there will be more victims,"Johan yelled too."Judai! Amon-kun woke up!,"Nurse Fonda were relieved to see that Amon seemed okay until they saw Asuka and Fubuki holding Manjoume whose eyes were shut closed and not looking well at all.

"Manjoume fell unconscious again,Nurse Fonda!,"Asuka shouted in between pants and Nurse Fonda quickly took him away to be treated."Let's head over to Amon and check to see if he'll fall unconscious like Manjoume or not,"Judai suggested,and everyone quickened their steps."I may not look it but I have pride in my stamina,"Amon said,clutching the soft fabric of his blankets with ease before they would pepper him anymore about his condition with more questions.

"About the dis belt. Cobra forced everyone to duel at once at the party I held and I felt that my fighting spirit was being drained, along with everyone else. I saw Cobra and O'Brien go to a facility in the might be your only lead." Everyone wasted no time to make it to the forest although Trintz tripped behind them.

"Ow!,"Trintz groaned before catching a glimpse of what she tripped on. It was a golden pendant with a picture of a woman inside. The woman had short black hair, gray-like eyes,and a black at the bottom of the golden pendant in tiny words was "To Echo,for being there many years."

"Something wrong?,"Amon asked,standing behind Trintz."Huh?Oh,no!,"Trintz said,as she watched the man pick up the pendant with a certain fondness in his eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to look,"Trintz apologized, bowing her head several times. "It's fine,"Amon brushed off any dirt that may have gotten on the pendant.

"Now that you're feeling better, I hope that you won't lose that!,"Trintz said, running off to be with everyone and getting out of the vicinity of Amon. Amon was reminiscing as he put on his head equipment for his mission. He remembered when Ekou and him while they were younger at the age of eight.

"I made you a pendant. It'll be a good luck charm if we ever get just have to look at eachother's faces and have faith in eachother if that ever happens,"Ekou said holding out her golden pendant with Amon's face on it with a smile."I'll remember,"Amon told her. Flashing out of his reminiscence made him tuck the golden pendant safely into his pockets.

"Time to get the mission done,"Amon thought, as he snuck out of his finally caught up with everyone,noticing Kenzan's doubtful look."What's wrong,Dino Boy?,"Jim asked,a nickname Kenzan had gotten used to."I'm worried the shockwaves will cause me to wreak havoc again,"Kenzan said, gluing his eyes to the ground.

"Take it easy! You have guts so you'll be fine,"Jim reassured him,which made Kenzan smile.

All of them searched everywhere only finding suggested they took the elevator but going down it seemed to make them even more anxious about how long it would take to find Cobra.

"Let's split up, If we find something, we'll meet here,"Johan said."I'll be with Judai and ,you'll be with Asuka and Kenzan.""Kenzan, you haven't fully recovered so take it easy,"Sho said,his eyes incredibly wary. "Of course. A dinosaur knows it's way around!Saurus,"Kenzan said,with a thumbs-up sign.

"I get to be with an awesome archaeologist that has a crocodile as his companion!,"Trintz thought, stars in her eyes as she waved goodbye to Judai, Sho,and Johan. Jim had appeared very knowledgable about wildlife and she enjoyed his desire to learn about the past. Atleast, that was what Trintz had thought anyway. Asuka seemed very strong-willed despite the spiders Jim had to get off of her and the other animals that may have roamed around the woods.

Trintz only knew a little about animals,but she was determined to also sensed that Asuka was a little worried about Manjoume and the students at the academy despite the strong will she was showing. "You guys get out of here!,"Jim screamed as they all noticed Karen was brawling with a tiger.

After a few moments of shock, Asuka,Kenzan,and Trintz had begun to run away though Asuka was unaware of the ground trap that had been set in the quickly pulled her back by her arms and they fell backwards. "Are you two okay!?,"Kenzan yelled running to offer Asuka a hand.

Asuka gladly took it before offering Trintz a hand. Trintz's eyes seemed to be spinning as she said "You're kinda heavy,Asuka-san.""Thank you,"Asuka said with a peaceful smile,helping Trintz up."Oh. No problem,"Trintz said with a relaxed smile. Through the forest,Asuka continued to walk as if nothing had occurred.

"Hey,Asuka,"Trintz said,snapping Asuka out of her thoughts."Try not to 're Tommorrow Girl, right?""I really can't get use to that nickname,"Asuka confessed."Well,I think it's a good nickname. Whatever happens to us today due to the dis belts becomes our past, but even if it is bad remember we aren't confined by our past since it didn't come first,Asuka!"

"I mean after all everyone here actually had newness that they first felt as a child that manifested into their dreams for duel 's what came first and so no matter what horrible things occur here,I'm proud to say that we'll still be able to seek out newness since this horrible stuff didn't come first in our life."

"Thanks Trintz,"Asuka smiled before being cut off by Kenzan who said to hurry on and keep up the pace with him. Trintz wondered where Misawa went before seeing him crouching down,and scribbling something down in a mini notebook."Misawa,what are you doing?",Trintz asked to which Misawa told her "I'll tell you later. I had to split off from you,Asuka,and Kenzan to make these notes." Trintz didn't like that idea because she wanted to make sure Misawa was safe and with a slight warning of "Don't do that again because I'll be worried sick!" she hoped he got the message. Misawa followed closely behind Asuka,Kenzan,and Trintz but Trintz seemed to be walking a bit faster.

It took her awhile to notice that she was lost from all of them. "Just when I said I'd keep an eye out,"Trintz thought, chiding herself for being too lost in her thoughts to remember her surroundings. She'd find her way back if it was the last thing she did.

Meanwhile,Judai was separated from Sho and Johan and dealing with a duel with Professor Satou to reach Cobra. However,Judai was not enjoying it. His heroes were constantly being taken over by him and he hated it.

He would get them back no matter what."Judai,let's see if you know this question,"Professor Satou said."There's trash on the knows it and the other doesn't know it. Who's the bad person?""The guy who knew it but didn't pick it up,"Judai answered but surprised when Satou shook his head in disapproval.

" one who knew it knows there's a chance that he'll pick it up later but the one who doesn't know it will never ,you are the foolish,unknowing person,"Professor Satou insulted."D-Don't think you can go decide my personality!,"Judai defended, remembering unpleasant thoughts from his childhood.

The other kids looking down at him as he walked down a lonely street,calling him "Weirdo","Strange Boy" and "Cursed" since everyone he dueled ended up becoming injured."And yet people still called you a model student,"Satou continued."A model student.I'm not that great at all,"Judai said,feeling the weight of the term.

"I've never dueled for myself not once, but since you always duel for yourself,you wouldn't understand. Carrying expectations..surviving,"Satou explained,through clenched teeth. This was just like what he had told all of his friends before the Moke Moke duel. "Dueling is something you do for yourself not to be pressured by expectations. Where's the fun in the way your dueling!?,"Judai yelled as Satou's life points dropped to 0 only to hear Satou yell shut up before burning alive with his dis belt.

"One day, you'll know what you duel for,"Satou yelled as he fell to his death and Judai now writhing from pain from his dis belt really did wonder about what he dueled for.

Author's Note:Well..that's it for today. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, Asuka and Jim are amazing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Why Does Another Duel?

Trintz had been walking for awhile only to see Judai had passed out on the ground."Judai,Judai!,"Trintz called repeatedly, shaking him to see if he would wake up. He eventually did but his face was laced with exhaustion."Thank goodness, you're alright,"Trintz said, seeing that he could finally get up.

Judai struggled to get up, only to feel more pain course through his veins."Hey,Judai! Don't hurt yourself anymore than you already are,"Trintz said,softly pushing him down in a comfortable position."I promise to duel if you don't feel up to it! Don't worry."Judai smiled at this before asking " I ask you something?"

" ,"Trintz urged."Do you think,"Judai began trying to search for the right words. He wanted to ask about what Satou had said about him."Do you think that it's bad if I duel,not knowing anything?,"Judai questioned, a question that caught her off guard. She wasn't expecting something like that.

He must've been able to read her expression fairly well since he responded with "If you're wondering what's wrong, I guess I'd have to say something,I guess,"and a small smile tugged his lips before it collapsed into an expression of doubt."Well..it's true that if you know better you do better,"Trintz began, watching as Judai now moved his hands towards his bangs in an attempt to distract himself.

"But that's not always the case,"Trintz continued which startled Judai."When a plant is about to wither, most times people just say it's going to wither and then don't try to water it or do anything about it. Sometimes you know about something and you don't try but that knowing means you didn't try because of an already known outcome."

"You know I think even if a person did know the future,and even if the problems were resolved in that future,they might just look into it, forgetting that the present also has feelings.""I think you're fine even if you don't know everything. You're still trying,"Trintz said,a smile folding onto her lips. Judai almost let himself believe her. Almost.

"So then..what if I did know?,"Judai questioned,trying to keep his voice from shaking."Well, if your afraid because you do know, I think that fear might become better than confidence,"Trintz said."With fear, a person analyzes all scenarios to avoid a bad scenario that they want to avoid while with confidence,while good sometimes,that person doesn't always analyze all scenarios due to the already known 're still a friend Judai. All knowing or not knowing."

Judai exhaled, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding only to see that Trintz was now playing with the dirt with a solemn expression."You know I don't think people should have to carry expectations of whether or not they'll always be something or not,"Trintz confessed."Being disliked sometimes seems easier because you don't have to deal with that expectation of always being what someone wants."

"Believing is completely 's just hope that people can always find a solution to the problem. Expectations are just thinking the person will do that for eternity and then getting surprised if they don' change."In the midst of silence, Judai finally cracked up laughing."W-Why are you laughing?,"Trintz asked, feeling the slight heat of embarrassment flush her cheeks.

"No it's just..,"Judai began."I believed that you would just keep it at an uplifting tone without telling me a bit about what you dislike. You never seem to complain so I was surprised that's all.""It's nice actually knowing what you 's like actually knowing that person's sense of fairness towards things so It's nice to see that your fair towards acceptance no matter the circumstances."

"...Well, thank you,but I'm not the only one whose fair,"Trintz said, lying down more comfortably with a lopsided grin."I think it's fair to have fun dueling the way you do.""Well,it's time to go find some water for you,"Trintz said only to feel a hand pull her down again."Hey. I'm ..stay here a little while longer,"Judai pleaded before wheezing in pain again.

"Judai!,"Trintz panicked before hearing Sho and Johan calling in the distance."Hey. Aniki,I have water for you,"Sho said,holding the water on a leaf which Judai gladly accepted."I'm glad you're okay,Judai,"Johan said."Cobra is right behind that door next to me,"Judai said,holding his shoulder.

Judai had tried once again to stand up but he was stopped by Trintz."Judai, don't sweat it. I'll take your place for dueling!,"Johan said with a smile that instantly cheered Judai up."Hey,Johan,"Judai began. Trintz had answered some of the questions he was wondering but he had one more. Just one more.

"Why do you duel?" The question had caught Johan just as off guard as Trintz was but he countered with "I have the perfect reason." "Really? What is it?,"Judai asked, desperately needing an answer."I do it for the people that aren't able to see duel spirits and are still friends with their duel monsters!",Johan answered.

Judai figured that Johan would duel like was the same friend that told him that survival was completly different from living and to be just needed extra reasurrance, which was exactly what he got as Johan went on to talk about Jerry Beans extra ounce of will power he needed to beat Cobra was given to Judai.

He felt relaxed especially after Johan had beaten the man that had stolen Jerry Beans Man.

"You really are strong,Johan!,"Judai complimented."I just fight for the ones who believe in me,"Johan modestly replied."Well..I envy you for having that kind of heart,"Judai admitted."For me there's nothing but the fun in a duel."

"I also envy you,Trintz.""That's not just haven't realized it yet,"Johan said."And I think you still have the fun in realizing it because you have so many options of all the wonderful things it could be,"Trintz said. They were reassuring him,the boy who didn't really know anything beyond having fun.

Trintz,who accepted not knowing and knowing, and Johan,who tried to help others despite not knowing, were comforting Judai who hardly knew and didn't even consider whether he was trying or not. Judai didn't know what he had done to deserve friends like them but he was happy. Very happy.

Author's Note: Sorry. For such the short chapter but can I just add on how much I loved Johan's backstory in the anime. Sure, it's not super duper ultra amazing past but I love it and his purpose for dueling and I think I made a deduction this chapter. I want to give a name to Johan,Judai,and Trintz could be the Mentality Spirit trio. I do like the bond between Johan and Judai and I hope my oc,Trintz,could become apart of it. I think it's cute how they all try their hardest. Even Judai despite him not considering whether he's trying or not. Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter where we go to the part where Judai begins doubting himself in the Cobra duel. It has a particular Judai and Johan scene which I really,really enjoyed. Also,I'm going to try some O'Brien friendship interaction in the next chapters and try to delve into Amon's character.I'm hoping to actually redeem his character because sometimes he seems kind've selfish. Anyway,thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Final Reasons For Dueling

Amon was thinking back again."So this will be your home,"the kind Garam family who had adopted him had told him as a large white like mansion stood tall underneath the warmth of the sunlight. He thought they would throw him out or regard him as some dirty rift-raft kid, but they didn't and he was thankful for that.

While on the streets,he only stole if he deemed it necessary because he didn't have the money to promised that he would never steal again due to the kindness the Garam family had shown him. He remembered how some kids were starving and eating from the trash cans. He would aim for world peace or he would atleast try to.

"This girl will be your playmate,Ekou,"the parents said,and Ekou held out her hand with a peaceful never really played with anyone. He was an orphan out on the streets and kids regarded him as a no good thief,never looking into his didn't even took her hand and Amon smiled.

It would be the first time people actually showed him offered many activities to do. Walk around,read books,or box,all of which Amon took a great liking thought Ekou would get tired of holding the punching bag but she never always held it with a smile and Amon always wondered what he would do without her.

When he won his boxing matches,she would be supporting him and he felt his lips tug up into a big grin. The grins on his parents faces didn't help but also make him feel just as happy. Though that changed when their attention had shifted away from him to their newborn was angry.

He wanted to do his best and be the child they look up. They made him feel like he had an existence and now that was taken away as attention on him was tossed away. He had taken all his rage out in boxing tournaments and Ekou looked on with sadness. He'd cast his glance onto the side hoping to see his parents but finding nothing which make him morph into a fit of rage once more.

Amon sought to erase that child,with his last bit of morality hanging on a loose end."You're not that bad person!,"Ekou yelled and he knew he wasn't. As the newborn babe smiled innocently and cradled his hand with laughter, it reminded Amon of the children he also wanted to be like when he hoped for world peace,free of poverty, starvation,and economics.

He shed tears thinking he would shatter his dreams because of how he felt. What about how the world felt? He'd risk anything for Ekou,the Garam Family,and his little brother no matter what. With this being thought of, Amon pushed onwards.

Judai was dueling Cobra,who was fighting hard with his Venomous cards,but can't help but let some of his retorts sink into his head. "You duel too lightly! One has a burden that serves as their power to carry them on in a tough spot,"Cobra reprimanded."Of course,none of this sinking through your head since you have nothing to lose more than the outcome of the game. There's nothing to offer you support."

"One must carry beliefs of others in their dueling!" Judai's hands were trembling as he tried to draw another card. Growing up at home alone,he didn't know whether people didn't help them because they believed he could do it on his own or if they didn't want to help him. His mind was dangerously tipping towards the latter and he was afraid.

Deep down, he didn't want to feel alone. He didn't want to struggle to survive. He just wanted to find enjoyment even in the light things."But people look up to you a model student." Satou's words seemed to ring in his head. He didn't really want that either. He didn't want to be lifted up onto a pedestal where no one could reach him if he held out his hand for help.

But he also didn't know what to say. It was rare for people to question his well being so when it actually came to him, his words fumbled in his tongue and he didn't know what to do other than decide that he didn't wanna talk about the matter and would resolve it on his own terms.

But this time..he couldn't even move a muscle."You idiot!,"Johan snapped which stopped Judai's trembling."You say that you have nothing motivating you!? Don't be a fool! Everyone has always believed in you! The beliefs of the others are put on the one being counted on! Think of duel academia! Think of us!"

"The beliefs of everyone,"Judai took in mentally before saying "Johan,Thank you."Johan always seemed to snap him back to reality. Judai, now confident in his dueling, charged towards Cobra. What he hadn't expected was for the end result to be duel academia emerged in sand and a viridescent sky with three suns.

Author's Note: Gosh,I really don't know how I'm going to redeem Amon's character. I'll do it some way though,I promise. Also, aww Johan and Judai bonding time. I'm going to be doing that a lot in my author notes and you can't stop me! Anyway, stay tuned towards next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Strange Land

Judai wasn't sure what was happening other than his worn out body was being carried to duel academia that was now placed in a strange setting. He had overheard Asuka claim it's "another world" but his mind was drifting off to sleep. He had awoken to see O'Brien lying down and wanted to thank him for all that he had done before.

"I know this place,"Misawa said,his eyes widening in disbelief."You..do?,"Trintz asked."It was what I wanted to talk to you about actually,"Misawa said."I don't quite remember how I got out of here. Perhaps the doctor found an alternate way, he said that any other method to get out of dimensions was exterminated."

"Doctor? Dimensions? Misawa, start from the beginning,"Trintz begged."Right. I have pictures from my last time,"Misawa began,handing Trintz the photos. Trintz saw Misawa with long gray hair with dirt woven in, mud caked on his face,a gray cape,a tattered green sweater,pants with holes in them,and only goggles and a bottle water tied around his neck.

The next photo was a bunch of duel monsters in the air. "There was a doctor duelist by the name of who took me as his apprentice after a duel with Judai."" claimed there were twelve dimensions so by studying quantum mechanics, I learned how to generate enough gravitons just to get to this dimension."Here,duel monsters wage war against anyone who crosses their territory. I learned that from being stuck here for a month!"

"You were stuck here for a month!?,"Trintz yelled as everyone simply just took in the information they gained about this seemed to have tears go down her face."Yes. No one seemed to ? Why are you crying? I just gave you information,"Misawa asked,perturbed at how she had just hugged him."I'm sorry I wasn't goodness you're still safe,"Trintz said,in between her sobs. Misawa wasn't used to this."It's 't apologize! I'm safe now,"Misawa said.

"Next time, tell me if you're going to go somewhere. I'll support you,"Trintz said,holding her hand out which Misawa looked at with confusion."Shake hands with me for this promise."Misawa really wasn't used to this devotion."I promise,"Misawa said,shaking his hand with hers with a sweet smile.

Everyone left the room to leave Judai and O'Brien to sleep."Hey,O'Brien,"Judai said, but the boy promptly turned his head away from him."I wanted to thank you for saving me and everyone earlier." O'Brien still remained quiet."If you don't wanna talk, your actions spoke more than enough for me." O'Brien was surprised by that since most times people wanted him to there wasn't much that they knew about this new land yet but Judai was sure that it would everything would be okay. Atleast,he had hoped that it would be okay.

Author's Note: Sorry, that this was short but I thought it was really messed up how Misawa was missing for a month and no one even asked "WHERE THE HECK IS THIS STUDENT!?"Also,I'm not sure how O'Brien would be in a friendship compared with other characters but I think I'm mainly gonna develop the Judai and Jim one with him. Those literally seem like the only characters that would work with him. Anyway, next chapter is when we find Yubel.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:Not Yet!

Ekou was going to make Amon had given up all his time to make sure that all would be okay with his brother, Sid was morally wrong. Ekou and Amon would have to pursue their dreams another way and the only way to do that was to make Amon a king at another while Pegasus looked at her like she had gone mad,Ekou wasn't giving up.

Judai saw Martin's true form now."Don't tell me your Yubel!?,"Judai said,which startled Johan. More unpleasant memories had formulated in Judai's mind. He remembered his brother passing away.

" Armalyte!,"Yubel shouted to her dragon."You handle the rest.I'll handle this duel on my own!,"Johan smiled,but Judai could barely process what was going on. Yubel had suddenly appeared and just what had Johan meant by you handle the rest? Still,Johan's Rainbow Dragon clashed with Armalyte causing the ground to shake.

"Judai,it's been my dream to save everyone with my dueling! I'll leave the rest to you,:Johan said, mimicking Judai's gotcha gesture. And before he knew it, the world was falling into a massive explosion and Judai screaming Johan's name. Even after the explosion resolved and they were back at duel academia,Judai frantically searched for him before screaming his name several times.

"I..It's my fault..Johan got left behind,"Judai said,although Asuka denied this trying to shake him out of his regret."All of you know nothing..it's all my fault,"Judai said, dejectedly,his eyes darkening. So,Judai's friends waited for Judai to come out of his room while hearing about his childhood.

Judai remembered so many things at Yubel to space,his brother passing away, the kids that eyed him oddly and with disgust as a child,his parents rarely ever being home,and more and more."Yubel! Stop!,"Judai called, as the kids fell down wheezing out in pain."But those kids hurt your feelings,"Yubel argued."I don't want anyone becoming hurt because of me,"Judai said,tears at the corner of his eyes.

And yet,Johan got hurt because of was what Judai felt anyway."It's no coincidence that the one who made Yubel like that was me!" As he huddled in a ball of conflicting feelings,Judai held his head that was having a pounding migraine. No one had dared bother him that day and they hadn't gotten a lead on getting Johan back yet.

Another day passed by with everyone trying to enter his room but Judai quickly telling him he would rather be left did not eat nor did he talk nor did he do anything except have was around nighttime again and Judai couldn't even sleep. He heard a knock on the door and he was about to say "Leave me alone!",but the door had opened too quickly and within a second,Trintz was in.

Judai didn't argue nor did he speak. The room was a suffocating silence that enveloped swung his legs over his bedside,standing up."Go away.I'll come back and talk with you guys when I'm stronger. I need to rest now,"Judai said,as he was about to push Trintz out the room only to see her shake her head.

"Why are you here?,"Judai asked in an incredibly strained voice only to have no answer come back."I'm a shame.I wasn't able to get Johan back."I don't deserve to see anyone until I feel worthy of myself.""Johan,you,everyone was strong and doing their best while I was just watching Johan go,like a piece of furniture.""I've got some nerve,calling me a duelist.I'm not fit to duel. None of this should've happened."

"Well..do you think strength will always be the answer to feel worthy of a living dueling spirit?,"Trintz asked,hugging her knees as apprehension made her eyebrows furrow uncomfortably."We're also wanna help but even our strength feels like a won't talk to us because we seem too strong and because we seem too strong you think were too good for you and shouldn't be deserved. Am I wrong?"

Judai didn't answer so she assumed that she had been fairly accurate."I don't feel like I'm gonna recover from this and bounce back,"Judai mumbled despairingly."I'll be different from how I used to be and from how people once saw me."Judai,an optimistic boy who usually enjoying meeting people,now seemed crushed and his strength was failing him."Don't try to say anything this time."

Trintz complied but she wasn't leaving either."I won't force you to believe me,but give me atleast one day with you.I won't talk. Just let me stay you don't wanna talk or if you do wanna talk, I'll listen.I won't make any comments since you don't want me go ahead and scream at me if you need won't hurt if right now you dislike me. Don't feel like that's a burden,"Trintz said,in a soft voice.

"Like I said disliking something sometimes can free you from an always pressured expectation that you need to act a certain way just to make sure you'll survive. I hope you won't feel like that when you do so."Judai didn't scream but hid under his blankets while Trintz sat by his bedside like a ,sleep dawned on his eyelids and his nightmare had come alive again.

Johan was smiling,while shuffling his deck when all of the sudden his cards had flew had run and run to catch them,and Judai was trying to catch up with him. All of the sudden,Yubel had showed up, commanding her Amarylte to direct its massive energy blast to Johan and Johan fell down hard to the ground.

"Johan!,"Judai shrieked,only to have puddles of venom suck him out as he tried frantically to move his arms to reach was the same puddles of venom that were in his match with Cobra."One who duels lightly has nothing more to lose than the outcome of the game,"Cobra said and Professor Satou joined him too as he said "You're the foolish,unknowing person who only duels for himself unlike me."

Judai repeated Johan's name so many times only to be falling deep into a pitch black darkness."AAAAHHH!,"Judai screeched,as he jolted up in his bed,sweat dripping down his head and his hands shaking was crying and the tears wouldn't stop falling."But..I'm going to duel for Johan,Duel Academia,and everyone,"Judai muttered heartbrokenly.

"You only duel for fun!" Satou's words only echoed more and more in his Sartorius was dueling and the fate of the world was at hand,he had talked about how much fun he was having and with the Three Guardian Beast duel he only talked about how much fun he was having there had lost to Zane but that was a fun only time he hadn't considered a duel fun was how after dueling with Edo,he had lost his ability to see his cards.

He grew up with his were his best friends,so it scared him,the thought of them being Kaibaman,he was scared that he would lose Sho and yes,during his duel with O'Brien,he was also having fun despite Sho's life being at stake.A duel was suppose to fun,wasn't it?

But he dueled for others dueled Zane when Sho was about to leave the academy. While dueling the Titan in the abandoned warehouse, he didn't just duel for fun also saw evidence of Fubuki's whereabouts for Asuka when he was dueled..for more than just fun,he was sure! Like Johan had said,he dueled for the ones who believed in him and he won countless duels.

So,why was he shaking in bed like this? Why didn't he feel confident? Did he really only duel for fun and never for his friends? Did he take things for granted? Well,what else should he do!? If he didn't believe something would never have a solution,then did that make him a bad person? The way Cobra said he had dueled lightly made him feel as if he had no values because he had no burden. But why would that be the case?

Judai didn't know a solution this time and it made him break into hopelessness and wails of sobbing. He wanted the answer or something to distract him from his pain. Something fun. His sobbing continued until he felt warm arms wrap around his icy cold neck."I'm here,"Trintz said. Judai had almost forgotten that she had requested to at least stay with him for one day.

Judai's tongue felt tangled in a web of spiraling doubts and he didn't know what to say other than "I'm scared.""I don't know what to do and how can I go on if I can't think of a solution. How can I go on if I'm not happy?"

It was just as Judai had feared. Cobra was right. He really couldn't duel if his happiness was had never had a burden and without it, he feared his dueling had all along been purposeless."How can anyone count on me if I don't live up to their expectations of what they liked about me?"

Everyone he knew had looked up to his happy dueling spirit but he was afraid of how they would react if he lost it. He was afraid that even if his sadness was accepted, he would never be able to retrieve happiness again and would only worry his friends over and over. That's why with his nightmares before Kaibaman he chose to not talk about it.

That's why when he couldn't see his cards,he chose to leave on a boat. He was worried that his friends would get sick of worrying him and would only abandon him. Growing up, kids had done that to him time and time again when he had talked about his nightmares with felt abandoned and lonely."It's okay if you're afraid,"Trintz said,shattering the bad memories continuing to waver in his mind.

"Fear leads us to protect what we don't wanna lose. You want to protect Johan and we want to help you, while also protecting no matter what you think,Judai,whether you are happy or not,you have value because you want to protect a dear friend to you. I'm sorry that I can't make you go back to happier days,but that doesn't mean that you won't be able to find Johan."

"You may think you're losing your mind,but this fear means you have some value. You have a reason for why you duel." Trintz's free hand now caressed his cheek as she gave him a determined felt calmer now but even so the tears didn't seem to stop falling."Sure.I can still grasp some value but what if I just become empty?,"Judai questioned.

"We'll hear you. People say gaping holes are sad but if you call into a well, it echoes. If your empty,your strongest voice won't be lost,"Trintz reassured him,and he felt reassured. His eyes had been aimed at his hands the whole time so he was surprised when they were practically soaked in his tears and..someone else's.

He looked up to see Trintz's cheeks were rose colored and her eyes were averted to the side. She had been crying too."Trintz.""Hmm?"was all that she had said."You're crying,"Judai said,and he lifted his hand up just to catch a single drop. She was dumbfounded before shrieking "Eh!?""Oh,no no no no!"

Desperately trying to wipe them off only made more come."I'm sorry! Please don't feel like it's your fault! I mean,you know when tears land on the mouth they taste like salt and they're proof that you can get better so don't feel sad that I'm crying! Ha ha!"Well,that was an odd way of putting it but Trintz did have an odd way of looking at everything.

She really did care for him though. Judai brought her head to his chest and said "It's okay to cry" mimicking her from earlier. Trintz clutched the fabric of his jacket before throwing the blanket over him."Don't copy me,mister,"Trintz said with a big as she was sitting up, in a playful manner he said "You're coming with me too" and then pushed her down with him. They both erupted into a fit of giggles. So much that the tense air before simply dissipated.

She was laying down and he had rolled on top, tickling her."J-Judai..pft,s-stop! Ha ha,"Trintz laughed."Come on.I'm getting even for both of us making eachother cry,"Judai said, that same lopsided grin making it's way onto his face. Trintz had continued laughing before Judai stopped as he grabbed her hand.

"I'm also getting even by promising to protect you,"Judai said."That's how it works,right? You protect me,I'll protect you,okay?"Trintz stared a little before a big grin broke out on his face."Okay!,"Trintz agreed before she felt Winged Kuriboh's fur brush against her cheek."Jeez, now you wanna tickle me too?"

"What's that? Really, Winged Kuriboh?,"Judai asked and Trintz couldn't believe what it had said either."The door to another dimension is really opening?""Come 's go!,"Judai said,taking Trintz's hand and leading her out the window." ! Judai shouldn't we go with the others!?,"Trintz called,trying to keep up with him as he pulled her hand while continuing to run.

"No,I can't risk their lives,"Judai said, as he approached the beaming light to the alternate he was stopped."Judai!,"Kenzan called. Judai turned around to see everyone there."Johan is just beyond that door and I'm going to find him,"Judai resolved."Yes,but not alone,"Jim said.

"Were your friends,"Asuka said."Which means were going with you,"Fubuki finished,strumming his ukulele. Judai smiled. A real big wasn't going to say how much he thought he didn't deserve them. He was just going to be thankful. Really thankful,as they summoned their duel monsters just to reach the other world.

Author's Note:Aww..this chapter was both sad and heartwarming. And Trintz x Judai has been born. It's not canon but you know me. I'm a ship for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:Class Hierarchy:Please Don't Doubt!

They had arrived in a world that had dark blue mountains, a turquoise sky, and a blue dust. The whole place was shrouded in was making plans of what they were going to do. Jim was analyzing the geography, Misawa was analyzing the calculations to go back to her world, and Asuka was shuffling her deck for combat.

Everyone was there except.."Judai!,"Trintz yelled,tugging on his jacket and trying to grip the ground. He was resolved to find Johan but he was resolved to do it alone."Come on! You can't do this on your own,"Trintz said although Judai had found a trap hole in the wall and now they were falling through it.

"Ouch,"Trintz groaned,analyzing the was a railway and a cart passing through. This was like some sort of underground! "One step closer to finding Johan,"Judai said,about to move forward but he was stopped on the arm by Trintz."The monsters in this world are real,"Trintz said as she saw duel monsters stay in the cart passing through.

Judai was about to whip out his duel disk when O'Brien had stopped him."Don't summon 'll only make matters worse,"O'Brien warned."We should find an exit."" . Finding Johan is something that I gotta do,"Judai began only to hear O'Brien say "I know and you shouldn't go on your Johan isn't only your problem alone."

"It is too,"Judai thought."I can't allow my friends to get hurt because of me.I have to make it right."Though he followed O'Brien without a word and soon bumped into Misawa and Tanya only to find out that there was a power system that needed to be destroyed and a class hierarchy occurring here.

The class hierarchy was only one of the first obstacles he faced as he watched the monster he was dueling die."Trintz,there's no way there's higher or lower beings!,"Judai claimed,resolving himself into a shell to keep himself from breaking down, The pressure of becoming Supreme King was on his shoulders as he watched the level four monster pass away.

Ah! You should've cosplayed as a tiger during that Dueling Queen Day,Misawa! It would match Tanya alot,"Trintz said,trying to liven up the tense atmosphere.

"I already did that for the Black Magician Girl festival,"Misawa said."Aww! For Tanya right?,"Trintz teased only to see Misawa look away with a slight blush."No! I did it of my own accord! The other dueling costumes were too stuffy,"Misawa retorted only to hear Tanya snicker and say "What a lively bunch you two are."

"Well,anyway. I was planning to stay with Tanya to find out more of how this other world worked,"Misawa said,only to be pulled back by Trintz protectively."No if you stay there for so long that I forget that you were missing at duel academia!? I'm not having that!,"Trintz argued and with that his opportunity to stay was whipped away.

Though Judai had rescued the boy,Kyle, he was still making everyone worry with how duels in this dimension were life or death."I don't think there is anyone great in this place,"Kyle admitted as he took Judai and the gang back to Master Freed's hideout."Outcasting monsters and people just because of their levels.I hate it."

"You know I think I can relate to you in a way,"Misawa admitted with a charming smile to Kyle."Though what I experienced was a smaller degree compared to yours. A friend of mine told me that it was great how I was less and an outcast since greatness that are stars can't shine without the lessness that is the night in this dimension, but I'm not so sure about that."

"I'm not sure if there are any great people. Maybe were all just small and we do things with great efforts. Thinking like that.I'm sure even you'll be able to overcome the trials here,Kyle.""Misawa, you've matured so much!,"Trintz squealed,wrapping her arms around him."H-Hey. Don't do that!,"Misawa said, and the boy Kyle seemed to erupt into giggles.

"Judai,I didn't..I didn't know that there were death or life duels here,"Asuka said,uneased at the concept. "I had no choice.I had to save that boy,Kyle,"Judai responded,his smile unwavering. Asuka knew that smile and even as far as he had come he was still unaware of how people felt. It was always like this.

He went into the abandoned dorm, despite all the bad rumors about it and then he'd come back, claiming how he found more whereabouts about Fubuki, as if nothing bad could taint his fun-loving innocent was a quality that Asuka admired but at the same time made her feel incredibly anxious for the harm that could befall him since he did not consider the outcomes of the situation.

"So,what was your brother like?,"Judai once asked Asuka."My brother? He was.. but days would be boring with predictable outcomes,"Asuka answered."Zane agreed too. Fubuki makes anyone stick to him with how he brings out what you don't expect.""Like my duels,"Judai said,smiling at his deck.

"Yes,like your duels,Judai,"Asuka said,smiling softly at the boy's excitement over dueling. Zane commented on her expression had softened lately and that it was a good thing. She supposed she had to thank Judai for that."He sounds like a great brother!,"Judai complimented."I'm going to do my best,helping you find him.""Don't get hurt. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of my problems,"Asuka warned him.

"Same here,Asuka,"Judai said nonchalantly. Except it wasn't the ,they both did not want people getting hurt because of their problems,but Asuka was considerate of the outcome while Judai rushed straight ahead."You have to promise that you won't rush into anymore duels like that!,"Asuka shouted.

"You always do things like in despite the danger that might befall you just like you did when you found whereabouts of my brother.""But we found him,"Judai said,which only made Asuka snap."That's not the point! What "if" you got hurt? What "if" you didn't find my brother? What "if" the people around you became hurt in the process!?"

"Oh..so that's what it is,"Judai thought,averting his think he got fear Asuka had allowed her to avoid scenarios that would be bad. It served as a moral had that, but he did not have was patient and rarely ever got angry unless you had really thinned her patience out.

Judai was not was act now, think later. And time was running out. So,he did a tragic mistake."I got it. Sorry I made you worry. It won't happen again,"Judai lied,forcing a smile but her worry and skepticism didn't seem to end quite then. And she was sure he hadn't heard her as he watched Fried's comrade, Lars, pass away. "I'll get your comrades back. Johan might be in the prison camp,"Judai said.

"Judai,please don't be impatient,"Asuka pleaded.

"Alright,"Judai lied and he sat away in another room, sulking. Trintz came in to sit next to him."Judai,I'm also worried about you just going off on these duels.""Trintz,we..let's go,"Judai said,offering a hand to her with a smile."I wanna find Johan and I wanna protect you accept me for whether I know anything or don't know and Johan is considerate to people despite them not knowing whether they have duel spirits or not and not knowing whether they're sad or not! Someone like me who doesn't know much beyond dueling should be able to help the people that accepted him."

"Judai,I can't..I admire your resolve but you really should wait,"Trintz said,only to be picked up bridal style by Judai."J-Judai!?""I'm sorry but I have to do this,"Judai said,despite Trintz's constant protests.

Judai took off without another word and Asuka informed O'Brien after she saw that his room was was always like 's true that Asuka and Judai were both strong willed, but Asuka was patient and Judai was impatient. It's true they were best Asuka was the one who worried about him and Judai was the one who didn't even know. "Aniki is acting..selfish,"Sho admitted and those were the saddest words that hung in the air.

"Judai,go back!,"Trintz yelled."I can' is my started because of me and I have to take responsiblity for my actions!,"Judai retorted as Cobra and Satou's words of responsibility rang through his head."Judai! Responsibility doesn't mean you do everything on your own!,"Trintz yelled back as he stopped to fight Zure in front of the prison camp. "Take cover,"Judai told her.

But for now the guards were holding Judai's friends hostage and Trintz was luckily not spotted.

Though his friends felt paralyzed with fear as they were hearing taunts of death sink into their skull by Zure."I'll make you see the lifeless corpses of your own insect friends!,"Zure taunted and Judai's face morphed into fear.

"What'd you say!?" Judai's friends had nothing to do with this. This was his problem. Yet he had made it even more of a problem by trying to shoulder the burdens alone and now his friends were in the clutches of his enemy."Stop it!,"Judai screamed as he had to listen to their cries as weapons were getting pressed towards them.

"Don't give up!,"Freed had called and Judai had the motivation to move on. Only for it to be crushed as he saw Freed pass away just like all the other duel monsters. Maybe then Judai would learn to not handle the situation on his own but he didn't."I promise that I'll save Freed's comrades and Johan! Even if I have to risk my life or anything!,"Judai solemnly swore.

"If we keep following Judai, someday we'll also..,"Asuka thought, looking up at was stubborn and he didn't learn because he had enough. When Asuka had lost her brother, she learned to value family and friendship because fear brings about gratitude.

Judai had never lost though. He took things for granted because of was fusing his monsters in the enemy's hideout,still not learning."Were having a rough time because of Judai and he doesn't care anything about it,"Manjoume yelled."Right 's trying hard,not for Johan or for us, but to get something off his chest,"Asuka said.

And it was ,finding Johan was apart of it but now Judai felt like he didn't even know what he valued about was driving him insane! Now that his beliefs about dueling being for fun were destroyed,what was he suppose to believe in? "Let's wait for the rest of our friends to get here,"Jim suggested.

"Sorry,but can you go after them?,"Judai asked."What if they were hurt!?,"Jim asked."They're friends who helped you. Don't forget them,"O'Brien said. O'Brien was incredibly loyal,but eventually both Jim and O'Brien gave into Judai's request."Until now,I've gone on instincts without giving anything another thought,but this'll be different,"Judai said,as he walked into the base and Trintz followed.

"This is the last time you do anything on your own,"Trintz warned, only to panic as she saw Judai's friends held by chains. "I thought you came with us to rescue Johan!,"Manjoume shouted."You've been acting on your own,without giving a second thought or caring about any of us.A guy like you would do that! You've always cared only about yourself!"

That was the final chord. Manjoume disappeared into Brron's book."It's all because you did because of what you liked!,"Kenzan yelled. Judai had been making mistakes the whole time and just when he thought he hadn't, he was wrong."Oh no! I,"Judai fell to the ground,despair choking his heart.

Judai couldn't keep going, not at all."You'll have to live on your friend's distrust!,"Brron didn't want never wanted to be was his greatest grew up alone his whole life and just when he got friends,they would be taken away from him,just like that?

No. It's true that he had won against Brron, but what did he get in return? His friend's death that's what."You were like the sun,Aniki,giving others strength,and made the impossible all of those are just is the type that is okay as long as he is okay,"Sho insulted,running away.

What Judai had feared came wasn't what his friends wanted and they rejected wasn't the saviour they wanted and they abandoned felt so alone. Especially since he knew what the sun really knew he should've just continued to be like the sun, bottling his heat of anger up so that he wouldn't have to deal with rejection.

He knew that he should of kept nightmares to himself and pessimistic feelings to himself. He just knew it."Don't call me like the Aniki I once knew!,"Sho shouted and Trintz chased after him. That hurt a knew that if he wasn't like what he used to be everyone would leave him to handle everything on his own.

It hurt so much."O'Brien,was I..wrong?,"Judai asked."I told you to about it by yourself."Judai was alone and he dropped to his knees. Everyone he knew had abandoned him."What did I do wrong!? I thought..I did something right.""DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!,"Judai screamed up to the sky.

He was shrouded in a dark abyss of no one wanted him unless he became like those he put on a false perceived persona of his past self on, no one would want him."Yuki you want to defeat evil,you should become this cruel world of deceits,you must rule by power,"the voice in his soul room echoed.

This world was would not accept you unless you fulfill their expectations. There was no such thing as unconditional belief for a friend."How do I obtain this power?,"Judai asked, as he stared at the blank card in his hands."Take lives and seal them into that Super Fusion card.I, the Supreme King-Haou,shall help."

Author's Note: Wow..this was..depressing. I feel so bad for what's happening with Judai and everyone. Next chapter is Sho and Judai ..my just really hurts right now. Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Watcher,Honorable Friend,Teacher,The Respecter,Judai's Four Friends

Sho was hurting from seeing someone that looked like his Aniki do terrible things sacrifice his friends."You're not leaving duel academy! It wouldn't be the same without you!,"Judai said,his hair now wet but his eyes shining with was his cared so much for him and Sho felt a pain growing in his always chased Aniki but this time,he didn't.

He remembered the Ambulance Rescueroid Judai had gotten him."It's because I really do have faith in you a duelist but you don't know that unless I show it in my actions!,"Judai said with a bright smile.

" I'm so glad,Sho! You're back from the hospital!,"Judai said,a big smile slapped onto his face after Sho's respective duel with Hell Kaiser." 's wrong? You look down.""I'm worried that my respectful dueling didn't reach Hell Kaiser,"Sho confessed,as he stared down at the ground."That's what you were worried about!? Your dueling was better than the Hell Kaiser so don't you worry about it! Cheer up!,"Judai urged.

"Thanks, but what would you do if a person you cared about turned evil? I'm not sure what to do,"Sho asked and Judai's immediate response was "I'd still watch over him.""Even if he's changed,he's important to you.I'd keep watching over him,"Judai said cheerfully."That's because even if you didn't like him,I think it's still proof that he's important to you."

Sho didn't know what to do so he would be the watcher in the story. Because..Judai was still important to and try as he might,Judai would not escape his Judai had once not acted because of his faith in would do the Judai could change to worse, than there was a chance that he could change to was because whether Judai really was a bad person or a good person,Sho could just believe in him because he believed in him when he wavering between respect or disrespect for Zane.

Jim was thinking about Judai too."Judai,it's not your fault,"Jim told him as he watched him make graves for his friends with lifeless did not listen to him not at did he listen to Trintz at felt remembered so many fond memories with Judai."And this is Jim's crocodile,"Judai had introduced and Trintz squealed "I've never gotten to meet an actual crocodile. "But you probably shouldn't feed it without the owner's permission."

"Trintz is right,Aniki,"Sho agreed."Marufuji-Senpai is just scared of what'll happen,"Kenzan taunted and Judai held out the bag of food happily. "Sorry,but Karen doesn't eat food from anyone but me,"Jim said,only to be wrong when Karen chomped on the wrappers of Judai's was also writing something at the time in a mini notebook.

"Judai,you're writing?,"Jim asked,surprised."Well,yeah! I mean the first time you met me, you recorded what you saw! I just thought since you see the past as a starting point of becoming greatness,I'd make a memory of all that everyone could look back on for good times!,"Judai smiled,handing the notebook to Jim.

His penmanship was barely readable but the gesture was earnest so Jim kept it with him."Since I'm your friend,Jim,Karen is also my friend."Just as they were talking O'Brien had walked out. "Hey,new student!,"Judai yelled as he waved his hand to him.O'Brien wasn't too keen on talking with anyone here but he had a bit of fun with his duel with Judai last time so he figured it wouldn't harm anything if he did so.

"Hello,Yuki Judai,"O'Brien greeted."Do you have to be so formal? Just call me Judai!,"Judai said."I had fun with our last duel and wanna wish you good luck at this academy.""As do I,"O'Brien smiled,a small one but a smile nonetheless.O'Brien shifted his gaze to Jim who was holding Karen.

"Hi there! Karen is just ready to take a nap already,"Jim greeted,as Karen got into a more comfortable position.O'Brien seemed rather quiet and decided that he was going to leave already." by again! You don't have to talk if you don't want to,"Judai said,waving with his carefree grin."And don't has the same letters as silent so we'll listen,"Jim said,waving too.

"He seems nice,"Judai and Jim simultaneously told eachother. Jim remembered his words to Judai."It's like when you have the same feelings yet they feel so new when it's shared with others. I wonder with all this repetition of the feelings in the past if people really need a reason to become friends with others. They don't have to be different as people will respect their differences, because it's something in them that they don't have and that makes them strive to be a better person. They can be similar as that will help people relate in what they do have and not feel alone in what they do have."

"Why do you need a reason? People are people. They all are equal having the same fates: rising and falling in the ups and downs of life." "I like your thinking, Jim! Who needs a reason to be friends? Most things you just do, ya know!?," Judai asked, exhilarated and growing into a great big smile.

Jim was going to help Judai as was O' how he barely talked,Jim and Judai didn't mind him and they were fun to be around."Judai always tries even if he doesn't know what'll not be afraid of the unknown is a great I wanna help him so very badly,"Trintz had told Jim and he reasurred her that she would be able too.

It was true that responsibility did not mean dealing with everything alone,but Jim learned Judai was alone and he had to help people,despite not knowing what land he was in he did anything he could to help was a true wanted to help him and he remembered he could do something to help.

When he was younger,he suffered an eye injury from trying to defend father had helped him and told him something very important."Son,this world is divided by the Light of Destruction and the Righteous Darkness however one can not be exposed to one of them for too long,"Jim's Dad explained.

"And in the midst of that there is this powerful force called the Seal of makes everyone's mind waver depending on their light or with darkness turn good and people with light just turn Orichalcos solidifies to complete its objective of restoring people's state of balance, it is called Orichalum and it passes on its power to a human."

"Studies have been recorded on the Orichalcos and the doctors told me that you have the Eye of Orichalum on your right eye.""You can go into people's soul to restore their ,that gift will create a with that red orb on Jim's right eye,the Orichalum,Jim would use the ability he was destined to have to save his friend.

He was inside a room with shattered mirrors swimming in a dark abyss."Why..Why did it turn out like this!?,"Judai hollered,his eyes golden as his fists were balled up in anger."What did I do wrong?""One must be responsible to 've never carried people's expectations so your just a foolish unknowing person,"a man said,appearing in one of the mirrors."You can't duel if you have no value. Or no burden to give value,"another man said,Cobra,Jim recognized,appeared in Judai's mirrors.

"But I won! And I carried everyone's expectations and yet that's all they 're not 're just more reminders of something you need to be in order to not be abandoned,"Judai argued,his body shaking with rage and guilt."But!But!"The mirrors replayed the deaths of all Judai held close to his heart.

"Everyone is there is something inside me that is not ..there has to be something that I ."Jim felt anguish pang his would help his he lost the duel and O'Brien took one look only to run was too dueled in his place,only this time she lost.

"Trintz!,"Misawa screamed,catching her fallen form,with tears wide in his eyes."It's..ok.I believe Judai will come 's just like I told him strongest voice isn't said he saw him,still conscious. If he's still inside somewhere,than I'm sure he'll be back,"Trintz said,a smile on her face as she spoke in between coughs before she faded into light just like Jim.

That was it. O'Brien ran as fast as he could. This was like when he had to choose whether to save his mom or his choose to save Judai or didn't know so he ran on his followed after him. Judai was not the number 1 He chased after,but even so he'd help.

Number 1 is only one 2 is only two choices,and Misawa realized he had the upper hand to restore Judai's well always had choices to explore while Judai didn't explore anymore than the first outcome that came to he had the first option to see Johan,he didn't question anymore but Misawa did.

Misawa bumped into Sho while trying to chase after O'Brien."Will you be the watcher of the story?,"Sho was true that Misawa aimed to be the back that supported the front and Sho was doing that,but somewhere inside Misawa knew he was like worked behind the scenes just to let suprises unfold while Judai just boldly threw out the suprises. Different,yet the same.

"Sho,you're a good brother to Judai,"Misawa smiled before running off again. Sho was really like a watched out for wasn't planned surprises for went off on his own and so did Misawa. Though one noticed Judai,and Misawa went wondered if he would have consequences for going off on his own like Judai.

One would argue that Misawa was more logical in his approach but that wasn't did it for logic,not necessarily because he was could of died from leaving duel academia for a month just to visit another dimension on his and him were the same,only with different reasons for why they went off on their own.

Jim defended Judai for going off on his own and said that if only he knew about the situation by himself,Judai would of still tried to help did not have anyone who defended him for going off on his that meant that he couldn't support Judai even if he had no was a teacher who had two options to make the student learn to take in their life because he had been down the road Judai had done called doing things by himself.

And so,O'Brien layed there on the cold hard ground,traumatized,but Misawa would help no matter what."I had to choose.I had to choose a life,"O'Brien muttered,mentally scarred at the concept as hid under the blankets. Just like he did as a child."O'Brien,I've chosen to be the teacher in this story while Jim chose to be the honorable friend that..well,you know,"Misawa said,sitting next to him against the rusty wall.

"What will you do?""I don't know,"was O'Brien's response after a long ,O'Brien tread onwards,saving many of the duel monsters and that constantly asked him whether or not he was going to be the hero that went against Haou. Just hearing him made him want to vomit but he withheld saying "I was no good.I did not avenge his friend and ran with his tail in between his legs."

"O'Brien,"Misawa began with a long hard stare."Perhaps you won't accept you're strong or that you're way,it's you who has the ability to save 's confidence lead him to not analyze anything other than what he perceived to be the already known failed if you were weak,we'd always worry about you.O'Brien,you're both 's because you have enough respect to contemplate the situation and then charge in."

"Don't you see it? You're the respecter in this may have taken you time to get a hold of your emotions but you've still been keeping your survival skills in check while we were walking.""I'm going to go round up the people into safe havens." Before O'Brien could say thank you or shake with fear again,Misawa was gone.

He would duel for Jim,Misawa,and everyone in this thought he needed to be strong to survive in this dimension of class hierarchy but that was wrong. He didn't need physical just needed of his choices and Misawa helped do respected Jim's courage and everyone. No one deserved to be soiled down as filth.

The people were human beings just like the human beings that he could of saved on the he was afraid of how they wouldn't live he'd never have the choice of being able to save was what a true hero of character not of that people need.

"Lies!,"the Supreme King yelled."I have no fear of solitude for in it lies the deceive yourself by throwing the hopes of people counting on you onto your are no hero,but a losing dog chasing after people with no direction,and you will embody that mistake with your death."

This was the Supreme words were cruel but if you didn't focus on it as only being an insult,they also alluded to a hint of loneliness."Haou,what do you hope to accomplish by killing the people here?,"O'Brien asked,sweat trickling down his neck."To eliminate the class hierarchy reigning here,"Haou answered,his eyes emotionless.

"These people won't have expectations placed on them if I abolish the repetitive cycle of them having to go through feelings like only way to do that is to strip them of life so they won't even have vain wishes to go back to happier days or look towards the future with anxiety because they don't know.I see no problem with it as everyone will eventually as well quicken their deaths so they won't have to experience the anguish of worrying of when it will come."

This was..Judai? O'Brien couldn't believe it."But its emotions like looking towards the future and reminiscing that fill people with hope!,"O'Brien protested,veins popping out of his forehead."That is just a false fabrication that will be abolished as soon as the expectation of what they once were was pushed down for more contrite expectations,"Haou said,toneless,as if nothing could be hurt by it.

Jim's right eye was still glowing,urging O'Brien to continue dueling."You don't care,even if everyone is sacrificed for your sake?,"O'Brien questioned."Don't you remember Jim!?,"O'Brien asked,shaking his eye in front of Haou."A heart that's fallen by itself.I've also done the same don't you understand that?"

"I'm not afraid of being alone for I've always been alone and no one would tread onto darkness within others,"Haou retorted."Judai..you were different before,"O'Brien muttered,his eyes sinking into regret."I've grown up.I'm handling the responsibility like I should've done before,"Haou answered,remembering it being his fault for Yubel being sent to space,Johan disappearing,his friends dying,and everything up until now.

"You haven't grown at all! Dealing with everything alone was wrong,but now taking out your hurt on others is a new low for you,Judai! No matter what though,I'll respect my dueling enough to show you what true responsibility is!,"O'Brien yelled,drawing another card.

Author's Note:Well,that's it for this you can see in the chapter's title,I really like the friendship Misawa,O'Brien,Jim,and Sho all have with Judai and eachother. Also,I explained the right eye of Jim because that was incredibly random. It was like "I can go into people's soul" and I was like "um.. ..why do you have this?"Let's just say after the Seal of Orichalcos arc in Yugioh,the gang decided to raise awareness about it and the doctors were able to make interesting investigations about it. Also,next chapter is well deserved Edo time. For all you Edo and Sartorius fans out there,I hope you enjoy the chapter because honestly those two are the coolest characters and it's a shame there is hardly any fanfics for them. I hope to keep them in character. Wish me luck! ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:Edo,Sartorius,and Judai Recollection

Edo had always been reserved and sophisticated with matters in comparison to the red slifer brunette who had jumped with glee after he was reunited with Saou."My heroes are the best! Honestly,to think that my heroes and I would reunite you with Saou.I'm psyched!,"Judai exclaimed,bouncing up and down while pumping his fist.

Edo let a small smile slip at had finally returned to his former self. Strangely enough instead of a typical sunset after a victory, rain was falling down."Achoo!,"Judai sneezed before yelping loudly which caused Edo to close his eyes and cup his ears. Edo sighed at the boy's loud was thankful for the boy's efforts with Saiou but the boy honestly couldn't do anything quiet.

"Edo! You're eating the bread that Sho and I worked hard to draw,"Judai whined,snatching the bag out of Edo's hands."Honestly,this is like when I last told you to keep an eye on our food during our last duel.""And it wasn't fair how you got the Golden Egg-wich!" Edo raised his brow at this,looking at Judai as if he was the craziest person on the planet.

Golden Egg-wich? "It didn't really taste that good compared to the stake you once tried to steal from,"Edo admitted,only to see Judai in tears."I drew the Golden egg-wich for once and you just ate it. How could you? And how would I know whether it tasted good or not if you ate it?"Edo was about to open his mouth to state how loud he was being when he felt a larger force over him.

Gazing up,he saw Saiou holding out a black umbrella over him with a warm smile."Just like old times,"Saiou said,and Edo smiled."Thanks,but I said I'd hold the umbrella,"Edo responded and next to Saiou,Mizuchi was smiling while holding the umbrella,Edo,Mizuchi,and Saiou all bid Judai goodbye.

This was Saiou back to his normal self and getting to see Mizuchi smile Saiou couldn't read his tarot cards anymore and see into the future so he wondered what would he do had longed to be outside for all of his childhood and enjoy nature."You could make new cards based off nature and Mizuchi and I could be the overseers,"Edo proposed,an idea that Saiou had gladly adopted.

Before, Saiou had not tried to escape destiny. Almost as if he was bound by it, but now Saiou would get to make his own destiny for once and Edo would gladly live with him. Saiou,Mizuchi,and Edo all lived together in a small,simple was nice and Edo couldn't be anymore content."I'll make us something to eat,"Edo had once said only to burn the meal.

Mizuchi had laughed before complimenting him and saying "It was a good try,Edo." Saiou had not laughed but smiled at what he had done."I..I..I tried to make a meal,"Edo said,his cheeks a bit flustered at his and Saiou had told him they would make the meals from now on. Edo would of been stubborn and told them no, but he saw how his last meal turned out so he decided not to.

Saiou had made more and more being birds that were monster cards,others of grass and trees as field spells,and the traps and spell cards weren't decided on yet. Since Edo couldn't cook,he would make a living for Mizuchi and Saiou to live in the house by working in the pro leagues like he wanted to.

Though days would pass and Saiou still looked off into the distance with a profound expression. Edo thought that by now he would relax but he couldn't really blame him either. After all,they had been through so much the past days."I dueled you and could've hurt you,"Saiou said."It's okay now,"Edo would say,but Saiou would refuse to accept it.

"Mizuchi was also hurt because of me,"Saiou clung to his shoulders,telling him how everything would be alright now because she was safe and she was with him and that's all that matters would smile,as he rocked in his chair underneath an evergreen tree. To keep that smile would be the greatest mission Edo had ever endeavored to accomplish in his life,but it would be worth it.

Oh,it would be so worth it."Edo,thank you for everything,"Mizuchi had said over and over along with Saiou."Please,don't mention it,"Edo would Takuma siblings didn't know how to not be would bombard him with thanks any moment they could at just the simplest deeds,or atleast Edo considered what he was doing to be simple.

Then again,Edo couldn't help but had been shunned by society for all their childhood just for being for being able to read into the future and know what for not being able to provide a solution because the event couldn't of been avoided.

Edo wondered what it would be like if he was in their had felt so much pain in his soul when he came home one day just to see his father lying there on the had felt so much pain that made so much rage well up wanted to know who killed his father and when he found it that it had been the man who had taken him up when he had no one he felt betrayed,angry, hated Mr.D.

He guessed that the Takuma siblings really weren't alone,when they didn't want to know an didn't want to know that he had lived his whole life,not really having a father. The feeling of not wanting to know something was something Edo knew. "I arranged something for you,"Saiou told him,leading him outside only to see Mizuchi with a motorcycle. Three to be exact.

Edo wasn't sure he knew where this was going or not."I saw that Saiou wanted one so I figured I'd get all of us one,"Mizuchi explained,as she handed Saiou his purple motorcycle suit."He seemed so fascinated by the road racers that I figured what would be the harm in trying if my brother was happy?"

"I didn't know that it would cost a lot,"Saiou mumbled but Mizuchi waved it off with "It's fine. It's fine. "I made the money with a job I got. Since were free to pursue our dreams now I decided to get a job at the bakery. When Saiou and I were starving on the streets growing up, I wanted to feed anyone who might experience the same hunger we did,"Mizuchi answered before throwing Edo a blue motorcycle suit.

"I hope you like blue,"Mizuchi said. Blue,huh? Blue like the rain where he had met Saiou under and blue like the sky where Mizuchi ,Saiou, and him were all under. After moments of pondering he smiled and said "I like blue. Thank you, but I never thought a pacifist like Saiou would be into motorcycle racing."

"Well, it seems..free. Racing against the wind and letting it go where it takes you. I like that,"Saiou explained and Mizuchi only smiled as she grabbed her red motorcycle suit."Besides, I have a surprise for you,"Saiou said, a tinge of playfulness dancing in his eyes as he sat on his motorcycle. A surprise? What could that be?

"Can't you tell me now?, "Edo asked. He hadn't meant to sound impatient but surprises always made him do that unless he was the one actually giving them. Saiou's face was amused as he shook his head at Edo's impatience. Edo quirked an eyebrow up, but decided to go with Saiou anyway.

Saiou took the lead, followed by Mizuchi, and then Edo. And when they had stopped, Edo saw a sign that read "Domino's Park.""You wanted to go to the park?,"Edo asked, confused. "Yes. Though it wasn't really hard to decide. The Amusement Park seemed too loud and crowded and while the library is quiet and provides valuable knowledge I'd like to relieve myself every now and then,"Saiou answered, a peaceful smile gracing his lips at the relaxing atmosphere.

"But I didn't just come here for scenery. "What did you come here for then?,"Edo asked to which Saiou only said "You'll see" with a knowing smile.

"Why couldn't Saiou just tell him straight and forward?,"Edo wondered but then again. This was Saiou Takuma. The man who chose elaborate metaphors just to sum up his tarot cards. Edo would wait and keep on going. "Ice-cream! Ice-cream!, "a little girl on the street had said before bumping into Saiou's knee and dropping ice-cream on him. The little girl was terrified until Saiou had crouched down and with a calm smile, he had said "it was okay" placing his left hand on top of her head and placing spare change in her hands while telling her "how he hoped she could buy another.

With a gleeful smile, the little girl had run off. Edo smiled at this. It was how kind he acted when he had met him at his father's grave. When rain would fall down and there would be puddles that couldn't be avoided, Saiou often put his own jacket out to walk on. Edo would protest but Saiou would always convince him to go forwards.

He'd continue to go forward towards whatever "surprise" Saiou was planning. So Mizuchi ,Edo ,and Saiou treaded onward and onward. It wasn't a bad walk though as the birds were cooing and the sunshine glistened on the cobblestone streets. "We're here,"Saiou had announced and Edo stared dumbfounded.

There was a group of kids out playing duel monsters. And they all had a cap on that said "Destiny Heroes." Behind them was a wooden door that read "Foster Home. "This park is connected to a foster home!?,"Edo asked, shocked."Yes. And when I had first found it, I too was shocked. These kids all talk about how much they look up to your dueling as a source of strength,"Saiou explained.

"You don't have to talk to them but Mizuchi and I thought you should at least see how big of an impact you made. We really are thankful to have you as our comrade." Edo still stood shocked before one of the kids shouted "Hey, it's !" and crowded onto him. "H-Hey," Edo was about to protest before one of the little girls had walked up to him and tugged at the end of his jacket.

" . We really admire your dueling. It's been an inspiration to kids like us," the young girl said with a big smile. There was a older woman in her mid-twenties who stood up in the middle of all the kids."Hello there. I'm the foster house owner and I just want to say thank you. These kids who have lost hope had their spirits ignited when they saw your dueling. Thank you so much," the woman said, bowing her head down.

"So these kids are..orphans just like me?," Edo thought before a warm smile grew on his face. He sat down on the steps of the foster home and told the kids to come closer as he was going to show his deck. All of them were sure alive. Youthful kids full of hope. Some of them were sitting at his lap and others were just sitting close to him, soaking in how he was explaining how to duel. "The most important thing is to not give up," Edo finished, when it was time to go.

It had become a schedule with him. Every Tuesday, he went to that fosters home just to talk with the children. Sometimes pushing them on swings and other times bringing them back more stories to tell. They were always sad when Edo said he had to go but when he told them he would be back there smiles were ten times wider and rivaled the sun's beams. Edo was going to see if he could help Judai since he had helped him with Saiou and Mizuchi, but all he found was..a different Judai, who was the Supreme King.

He'd still help of course. He owed Judai. He owed him a lot.

Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to keep such awesome characters in their respective character but I think I managed to do so. I hope you Takuma siblings and Edo fans enjoyed this chapter because it's a shame how there is hardly any fanfics out for these characters. Same goes for Edo and Judai friendship fanfics but oh well, I guess. Next chapter is an alternate take to what happened with Ekou and Amon. It's pretty much how Ekou refused Amon when he wanted to sacrifice her. I thought it was messed up how Ekou just sacrificed herself. I was like "gee Amon couldn't you have a thought of a plan that doesn't sacrifice anyone?" It's true that he felt regret for it but it still pissed me off. Also, there will be an interpretation of what was going through Judai's mind after his duel with O' ,thanks for reading this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Say No to Sacrifices!

More people were dead..by his own hands. It was true that he felt abandoned but he couldn't believe that he had let that take over him so that he could murder. Jim had always told him that the past was just the starting point of greatness but now he had nothing good to look back on. Nothing more than guilt and shame.

O'Brien may not have talked but he was sure that O'Brien had enough respect on the battlefield. And yet he hadn't even considered what a battlefield was. He hadn't considered that O'Brien could die from it. All he considered was that he didn't."Judai,stop putting yourself at risk! You could of gotten hurt when you looked for my brother!,"Asuka yelled. "But I didn't,"Judai had retorted. That was the most inconsiderate remark he could ever had made. "That's not the point! What "if" you got hurt? What "if" you didn't find my brother? What "if" the people around you became hurt in the process!?"

Asuka was right. He was hurt and the people around him died. He should've listened. Kenzan had told him that he was proud with his evolution of understanding due to him. How had Judai evolved? He hadn't grown up or taken responsibility. Sho had left. Manjoume had left. Everyone had left and..

"Trintz!,"Judai screamed as he watched her body collapse to the ground. "It's ok. Your strongest voice is not lost,"Trintz had smiled before vanishing only scaring Judai more. "No more!,"Judai had screamed. He promised to protect Trintz. To protect the girl who accepted him whether he knew or didn't know anything. Johan who did his best, trying and being considerate even if he was unaware of whether the person was hurting.

And that left Judai. Who just didn't give things a second thought like the two of them did. Yet they loved him. "An a gaping hole echoes which means your strongest voice is not lost!,"Trintz had cheerfully told him. He had become empty yet Jim, O'Brien, and..and even Trintz could see him and believed in him. And he heard them with how small his voice seemed. He heard.

Edo told him Johan was alive when he had woken up from the hellish nightmare that was his mind. But as far as Judai was concerned, he was no friend. What type of friend doesn't listen to his other friends? What type of friend tries to do everything on his own? But that wasn't all that Judai felt sorry for.

Amon was demanding Ekou came with him as a sacrifice."Ekou loves you!,"Edo screamed."And if you love someone, they should never be a sacrifice for your goal,"Judai spoke up, with bags under his eyelids. He was tired. So very tired. "I'd hate to hear that from a fellow king,"Amon said with a sardonic smile as he glared at Judai.

"One who sacrificed countless lives just so that his goal of them never having to worry about them dying again was accomplished!" Judai covered his ears screaming "Stop talking! Stop it!" "Quiet, Amon! How dare you come here and demand that Ekou be a sacrifice!?,"Edo shot back,disgusted at the presence of him.

"Amon, I thought you were going to build a world for everyone to live peacefully not of..not of..more war,"Ekou said,clutching her hand in apprehension. "Get your hand off of her!,"Edo yelled. He couldn't understand why anyone would sacrifice someone they loved just for their goal. Judai made a mistake, but this guy..Amon was just despicable.

People were meant to be kept in life. Edo couldn't imagine a life void of Saiou and Mizuchi. He didn't want his father to disappear. He hated it when some people said he was probably sacrificed from this life for a greater cause. He wanted his dad with him so he could pursue his life and not be bound by some cause. Just like Saiou. He wanted Saiou to live his life not be bound by the light of destruction and the future.

To summon Exodia, Amon said he was going to sacrifice the one he loved."No you don't love her. You're just using her!,"Edo screamed. He hated false love. Just like when he acted as a double agent for Mr.D. He was using him. He felt so betrayed. It was awful to love and for that love to not be returned. It was awful to feel like you had no importance other than for people who were selfish.

He had almost thought Ekou was about to go forward."Amon,I won't do it!,"Ekou screamed back in defense,surprising Amon."I wanted to be loved by you but it means nothing if I'm just a benefit. That doesn't mean I didn't cherish those times we once had. Bringing more sacrifices in a dreary world as you rule as the king just means your dream of a free world won't come true."

She was staying. Edo couldn't have been happier until he realized that there had to be a victor and Amon had lost. "Amon! AMON!,"Ekou screamed,holding him as his body decayed."Sorry, Ekou. For trying to sacrifice what I should be keeping and Judai wanted to kill expectations placed on a world and on himself. I'd like to kill the expectation that if I'm not the king, I won't be able to protect my brother and father won't accept me. And that expectation of me not deserving you,"Amon had apologized with a sad smile. "We..we could of been friends,"Judai mumbled, relating to how he saw expectations but Amon was already fading away.

Now Edo understood why Ekou had said it was not enough. It was because it was Amon's dream to be the king. It was because he didn't accept who he was. That's why when he said you should love just the way he is Ekou claimed it wasn't enough. Because while Ekou loved Amon for who he was, Amon didn't. Amon was just trying to get rid of expectations.

All that Judai had seen was too much. He ran away. He ran and ran. Ekou collapsed into frantic sobbings saying "how she would carry on his wish by becoming a queen. A queen that would always see Amon as her king."The place was about to had made it out. Edo on the other hand hadn't. "Edo! EDO!,"Judai called,scared as he watched Edo trip in the midst of the falling rocks.

"There's not enough time,Judai. Find Johan and get the others to safety. Don't think I'm a sacrifice. I did this because I wanted to,"Edo said and the rocks had barricaded Judai from ever returning. To love and for that to be returned. To keep people in your were Edo's words. But Judai couldn't return and he wasn't being kept. No more.

Author's Note: Crap. Both what happened in the show and in this fanfic are equally horrifying, but I think it's better how Ekou didn't go off to be think of Amon as selfish and that's not exactly who he is. A selfish person would have no regrets about sacrificing someone. Amon did. And maybe he could of been a friend with Judai and the gang. Judai would've been able to relate to him in his spew about expectations. Maybe..just maybe. Or that might just me being stupidly nice and trying to hope that Amon has an ounce of humanity. Either way, let me know rather you preferred this ending or the anime one. Next chapter is the final chapter. Looking onto Yubel.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Yubel Is Still A Friend

Most would think Judai was insane for giving Yubel a second chance,but Judai understood her. She defended him from childhood,thinking that it was right to make those who hurt you pay. It was wrong, but Yubel was just trying to defend him. And he had sent her into space trying to see if space would make her feel better and think about what she had done. She really cared for Judai. She thought that he had sent her into space just as another means of love and she misinterpreted love as pain and misery.

Yubel made a grave mistake but so had Judai. Together, they understood how painful it was to be alone."Judai,"Yubel had said when they had landed in the forest."Do you think..I'm ugly?" "What? Of course not!,"Judai answered."But how I look..it just seems like I'm a mash-up of something. Not an actual..not an actual..,"Yubel began only to peek up when Judai objected with an optimistic "No way!"

"Yubel..I know they used..scissors on your eyes when I was Haou,"Judai mumbled, shivering at the memory. "But the scissors..there never meant to minimize a person as great as you. They just cut and make different shapes and sizes. Meaning, I can count on you at all different times."

Yubel smiled in pleasure.

"Yubel, I like your eyes. How do you see out of them?" Yubel decided to show Judai and when his eyes turned gold and emerald all he could see was vibrant colors popping out everywhere."Wow! The way you see the world is colorful!" "Judai, do you really want to go back to your friends? Are you really still friends after that?,"Yubel asked.

"Yes.I made mistakes and I'm ready to make it up to them in any way I can,"Judai said."They forgave me,saying how they forgot that even a hero could make mistakes. I'm not sure where to quite start but I know that if they ever snap at me for going on my own, this time..I'll listen." "But..But you promised to love me and only me,"Yubel challenged. "I did, but that wasn't exactly a good promise,"Judai began only for Yubel to shoot back with "What was wrong with it?""Yubel, when you love someone you want to show how great of a person they really are to others, but you can't do that if they only keep you locked onto them. I know this because of how my friends showed me how they were while dueling and I might not have been able to help you Yubel if I didn't carry a single lesson they taught me. I might not know how to help you if they hadn't tried to help me,"Judai reasoned calmly.

Yubel sighed. "Well..I can try to like your friends. I tried to help you and they tried to help you. We have something in common," Yubel reasoned. "That's the spirit!,"Judai encouraged as he walked into Trintz's room. "I have one person in particular who I'd like you to meet,"Judai said with a carefree grin.

"Right now? But I..,"Yubel protested. "Yubel, please..give her a try,"Judai pleaded and Yubel gave in. Out of the dark came Trintz. "Are you..are you Yubel?,"Trintz asked her eyes peeking up at her spirit nodded. "I know that this is sudden but I'm really glad to meet someone like you,"Trintz smiled.

"Even if I did..horrible things back then to you and your friends?," Yubel asked."Yubel, I know we were enemies in the past but..I believe that my enemies influence the desire for peacefulness. I only know what I should hope for when it's not fixed. And I was hoping that someday I'd get to meet you because I know that everyone tries to protect something in their life. So, I figured there must be an important reason for why you're doing the things you're doing. I wanna start over,"Trintz explained.

Yubel only stared at the girl. "Ah! We don't have to start right away! Or are you worried that I don't like you because that's not it! Even if you were broken, broken crayons still love to color and I'm sure your.." "I'm not use to anyone showing me this much affection other than Judai." The confession had cut Trintz out of her rambling. "Well..the world is full of so many people. It's okay if you stick to one person as the closest but even so..never forget that there are other possibilities,"Trintz said, a smile on her face.

"I suppose,"Yubel said,still doubtful. "But I am grateful to have met you." "Really!? I am too," Trintz responded and Yubel only gave an amused smile. Judai was glad though. He learned so much. He had a burden now. Most people would consider that as sad but that burden taught him what to value. He didn't know what he had valued until he lost them. And he learned that his friends were the most important ones to value in his life.

Author's Note: I'm done! These were fun to write and I enjoyed it alot. I hope you guys enjoyed it alot too. I actually really wish we got to see Yubel try to interact with everyone in the anime but we didn't. We kind've rarely saw her which is unfortunate. This fanfic was fun and this is the ninth teen time I'll say this: Thank you for reading!


End file.
